Born to Die
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Que estuvieran emparentados no ayudó a que, entre Naraku y Kagura, se levantara una barrera moral que les pusiera límites de algún tipo. Su relación –si así se le podía llamar- no entraba en clasificación alguna, a pesar de ser tan tormentosa, como funcional.
1. Error y Diseño

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Advertencias: incesto, lemmon (leve), violencia/agresión psicológica, lenguaje adulto.**

* * *

"**Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué es Lo Nuestro?**

**Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a los otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa, ni —más que menos— un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad. Lo peor (¿o lo mejor?) es que ella se encuentra muy cómoda en esta indefinición". **

**La tregua, Mario Benedetti.**

**Error y Diseño**

El hecho de que fueran primos no les impedía practicar el incesto, sin tener que padecer de remordimientos o dilemas morales. Esas cosas no iban con ellos. Sentían más repulsión el uno por el otro sin necesidad de muchas razones; se odiaban ya con el simple hecho de que el otro respirara, a pesar de que crecieron juntos y siempre se detestaron, especialmente Kagura a Naraku. No les molestaba el hecho de que físicamente fueran tan similares, muchas veces la gente creía que más bien eran hermanos, y en cuanto a la personalidad individual de ambos, aunque tenían sus conflictos y diferencias (las cuales siempre los conducían a acaloradas discusiones), en realidad, eran tal para cual. Sin contar el hecho de que Kagura poseía justo la personalidad que a Naraku le gustaba en las mujeres: una parecida a Kikyou. Un poco irritante, cínica y altanera, pero su prima no era tan fría, al contrario de Kikyou; Kagura era iracunda e impulsiva, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él, al igual que sucedía con Kikyou, pero al revés.

Ambas mujeres lo sacaban a veces de quicio, y era curioso que sintiera atracción por las dos únicas mujeres que lograban hacerlo rabiar, pero era más divertido aun hacer enojar a Kagura, puesto que la mayoría de las veces su prima llevaba las de perder, y al final, por mucho que quisiera, no podía oponerse a nada. Sabía manejarla muy bien y conocía a la perfección sus puntos débiles.

Y era por eso que a Kagura a veces le parecía extraño que terminara liada con su primo. Si los padres de él se hubiesen enterado antes de morir… no querían ni pensar el enorme escándalo que hubieran montado; seguramente los matarían a los dos, por indecentes, pero eran adultos, y dentro de todo a ambos les importaba un carajo su opinión, al menos cuando estuvieron con vida.

Naraku tenía treinta años, le llevaba cinco años a ella, y aunque Kagura era relativamente muy joven, ya podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso acostarse con Naraku si así se le daba la gana. No era el incesto lo que le remordía a veces la consciencia, sino el repudio que siempre sintió contra él. Entre ellos siempre hubo un juego muy raro; él, en hacerla rabiar, molestarla e incluso, llegar a manipularla, y ella, en rebelarse cada que la oportunidad se presentaba. Ambos lo disfrutaban, de una extraña forma, porque el uno con el otro podían ser exactamente cómo eran, sin mascaras, restricciones, ni imágenes falsas. Se conocían demasiado bien como para que uno le pudiera esconder algo al otro. Por así decirlo, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Ambos se aferraban, cada uno, a personas imposibles. Él a Kikyou, y ella a Sesshoumaru, pero ambos eran completamente inaccesibles. Se podría decir que eran un premio de consolación mutuo, y ni siquiera eso, pero tampoco fue algo tan sorprendente la primera vez que él se atrevió a besarla –ya medio ebrios, y un poco a la fuerza- un año atrás. Al principio Kagura sintió retorcerse del asco, no por la idea del incesto, sino por el hecho de compartir algo tan íntimo con la persona que más detestaba, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que siempre se habían gustado y al mismo tiempo _no_, aunque Naraku tuvo eso claro desde mucho más tiempo atrás.

Los padres de ella y su hermana, Kanna, sus dos primas, habían muerto cuando Kagura estaba por cumplir los catorce años. Sus dos primas tampoco quedaron desamparadas. Sus tíos, los padres de Naraku y su hermano menor, Byakuya, decidieron acogerlas y criarlas, y las trataron a las dos como si fueran sus propias hijas, a pesar de que todos sabían que Naraku era el favorito de la familia, y con un padre relativamente ausente, no fue nada raro que el mando pasara a él, autoridad que siempre gustó ejercer igual a la de un dictador.

Desde pequeños ambos se llevaron pésimo, no se soportaban, y si lo hacían, era porque uno de los dos siempre estaba planeando algo contra el otro, pero era Naraku quien casi siempre ganaba, sin contar que con el tiempo le agarró un especial gusto a hacer enojar a Kagura. La chica se terminó convirtiendo en la victima de sus hirientes comentarios, de sus chantajes y las bromas de su primo Byakuya, quien tenía el total respaldo de su hermano mayor. Pero, con el paso de los años, Naraku comenzó a ver de otra forma a su prima menor.

Se detestaban demasiado como para haber tenido la oportunidad de mirarse como simples primos, desarrollar algún sentimiento de fraternidad que levantara una barrera moral. Nada de eso existía entre ellos y a esa altura de las cosas, era imposible que sucediera. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Naraku comenzara a ver a Kagura con otros ojos. Cuando ella tuvo quince años, un año después de la muerte de sus padres y, probablemente impulsado por la convivencia diaria y la insistencia de Naraku por enterarse de todo lo que hacía y pasaba en la vida de su prima, comenzó a espiarla. Al principio no lo hizo con ninguna intención morbosa, sólo quería tenerla controlada y usar lo que pudiera ver para chantajearla o hacer lo que se le antojara. Se las arregló para hacer un agujero entre la pared de su habitación y la de sus primas, colocando uno de los espejos de Kanna, sustituido por uno de dos caras, y de su lado, un poster enmarcado de la película _La Naranja Mecánica_ (propiedad de Byakuya), sólo tenía que asomar un ojo y ante él se levantaba la vista de toda la habitación de sus primas.

Muchas veces la vio desnudarse, cambiarse de ropa, dormir, perder el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa, idiotizada frente a la computadora, gritando furiosa contra la almohada después de alguna broma de Byakuya. Desarrolló un gusto casi voyerista y no tardó en comenzar a tener pensamientos incestuosos con su prima. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo, además, se sentía con poder sobre ella al hacer eso. Kagura siempre sentía que alguien la observaba, pero nunca encontró quién o el por qué, y se regocijaba viéndola buscar aquello que la inquietaba tanto.

En aquellos años imaginó muchos escenarios con Kagura. La imaginaba debajo de él, arriba de él, a veces arrodillada ante él. Desarrollaba en su cabeza escenarios donde se liaba con ella; a veces aceptaba, a veces tenía que forzarla, pero todos le gustaban, sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia a esas fantasías. Consideraba que era algo natural que la deseara, puesto que a pesar de ser primos, no existía barrera sentimental alguna, porque simplemente no se tenían aprecio, y eso del asunto de la sangre, era una completa mentira. Pero fueron cosas que se guardó para él. Jamás las comentó con nadie y pensó que después de un tiempo se aburriría y dejaría eso de lado, sin contar, que la que en realidad mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados, era Kikyou, pero tenía una historia demasiado complicada con ella.

Las cosas no resultaron como él pensó. Sus fantasías fueron madurando junto con los años y Kagura seguía presente en ellos. A pesar de que su prima estaba dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Kikyou, eran mujeres imposibles para él, y no se complicó tanto la vida por Kagura como lo hizo por Kikyou, pero aun después de años, seguía en la misma situación. En algunas ocasiones pensó que no iba para ningún lado, justo como le sucedía a Kagura.

A veces la culpaba. Ambos tenían la facultad de amargarle la existencia al otro muy a su manera e incluso, a veces, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

—¡Naraku! —Kagura entró como caballo desbocado al departamento de su primo. Miró hacia todos lados, pero la sala estaba vacía, al igual que la cocina; las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y las cortinas de las ventanas también.

—¡Sal de donde estés, idiota! —Volvió a gritar la joven caminando hacia la habitación de su primo, pero se encontró con que estaba vacía. Así estaba toda la casa, no había nadie, completamente desierta. Desesperada, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de había confundido la hora y Naraku seguramente seguía trabajando. Se dio un manotazo contra la frente, apretando los ojos, y fastidiada, aventó su bolso al sofá.

No era su día. Estaba harta. Quería irse de Tokio, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Esa mañana se había enterado de que sus ahorros desaparecieron, y supo enseguida que quien lo había hecho había sido su _queridísimo_ primo, todo con el objetivo de que ella no se fuera. Era el maldito colmo que quisiera incluso controlar su dinero, y Kagura se preguntaba cómo diablos había hecho para meterse a su cuenta bancaria. No sólo eso… justo ese día había sido despedida de la compañía de danza donde trabajaba. Ahora estaba sin dinero y desempleada, a merced de Naraku. No por nada había ido a su departamento. Lo buscaba para reclamarle y exigirle lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero cuando recordó cómo es que había entrado –ella también se las había arreglado para conseguir las llaves de su casa- se sintió abrumada.

Sólo logró conseguir la llave en una de las ocasiones en que se acostó con él, y mientras estaba profundamente dormido, se las ingenió para tomar las llaves de su saco y salir a hacer una réplica. Regresó con el pretexto de que sólo había ido a dar una vuelta.

—Mi vida se está yendo al carajo —vociferó de manera funesta. No se iría de ahí hasta que Naraku llegara y pudiera exigirle que le devolviera su dinero, pero estaba demasiado alterada. El cigarrillo que fumó (hábito que estaba tratando de dejar) no sirvió para calmarla, y tampoco conseguiría nada en ese estado, aunque no le faltaban ganas de abalanzarse sobre Naraku y molerlo a golpes.

La chica se acercó a la cocina y buscó en uno de los estantes donde Naraku guardaba las bebidas. Él casi no tomaba, lo hacía muy de vez en cuando, pero Byakuya se encargaba de tener bien surtido de bebidas el departamento de Naraku, para tener algo que tomar cuando lo visitaba. Kagura buscó un poco de whisky, y sin pensarlo mucho, se sirvió una copa, pero eso tampoco la ayudó. Una hora y media después, ya estaba un poco ebria, incapaz de detenerse. Después de todo, ella no toleraba bien el alcohol, pero aun seguía consciente y no estaba actuando como tonta, pero ya estaba demasiado relajada como para pensar con la coherencia que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su primo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, relajada, pero hirviendo por dentro cuando Naraku llegó. Escuchó el ruido de la perilla abriéndose y por el pasillo del recibidor vio entrar a su primo, quien se detuvo en seco al ver que Kagura estaba ahí, claramente, esperándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó parado muy cerca de la sala, preguntándose cómo había entrado, pero el rostro de Kagura se deformó por la ira mientras se levantaba, dejando su vaso en la mesa de centro. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia él y Naraku supo que se avecinaba una tormenta.

—¡Eres un estúpido imbécil! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robar mi dinero?!

Naraku resopló con fastidio. Debió imaginarse que era por eso que ella estaba ahí. Agotado, dejó su maletín y varias carpetas en un sillón y se dio la vuelta, ignorándola.

—¡Naraku! —insistió ella, esperando una respuesta, lo que fuera. Prefería discutir y pelear a que la ignoraran.

—Deberías aprender a manejar bien tu dinero, porque yo no fui —argumentó el hombre con calma, dándose la vuelta hacia ella mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—No quieras verme la cara de tonta.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, Kagura. Sólo te diré que yo no fui. —Y por supuesto, mentía. Que Kagura tuviera los medios para irse, no era una idea que le agradara a Naraku. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era tenerla sometida, chantajearla, manipularla como se le diera la gana. Hacía eso con todo el mundo y Kagura no era la excepción, no era nada personal, pero descubrió que su prima se estaba preparando para irse de la ciudad, y enseguida notó que estaba juntando el dinero suficiente para incluso irse del país (quizás a Estados Unidos o Corea del Sur), y al final tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

—¡Te odio, eres un bastardo! —Se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó furiosa, sabiendo que Naraku mentía. Prefería que le dijera la verdad, pelear incluso, pero que quisiera engañarla… eso realmente la sacaba de quicio.

Naraku hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando lo empujó, tratando de usar sus reservas de paciencia. Kagura siguió reclamándole más, insultándolo a los cuatro vientos y empujándolo.

—Suficiente —sentenció él con severidad, agarrándola de las muñecas. Kagura forcejeó, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por los efectos del alcohol.

—Yo tampoco tuve un buen día, así que no estoy de humor para tus histerias —dijo con hostilidad mientras la soltaba bruscamente. Kagura masajeó con rencor una de sus muñecas. Naraku siempre era un poco violento con ella, sobre todo cuando lograba sacarlo de quicio. Sonrió al ver cómo su primo se tensaba mientras se alejaba, fastidiado por su presencia. Si ella había tenido un mal día, y él también, se encargaría de empeorar la situación de su primo. A él también le tocaba joderse de vez en cuando.

—¡Ja! El _gran_ Naraku teniendo un mal día. Eso no suele pasar. —Se burló sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Te estás haciendo viejo… —Naraku la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Kagura trataba de molestarlo? Porque no estaba funcionando, aunque sí lograba ser un poco irritante, como siempre.

—¿Viejo? ¿De qué hablas? Si sólo tengo treinta —afirmó, a pesar de que la idea era completamente absurda, pero le molestó la sonrisa que Kagura no quitaba de su rostro.

Después de todo, sí lograba molestarlo.

—Después de perder esos dos últimos casos, yo lo dudaría mucho. ¿Acaso estás perdiendo tu habilidad para mentir? —Rió por lo bajo. Naraku detestaba con toda el alma que le recordaran sus fallas. Era demasiado egocéntrico como para soportar que alguien lo hiciera. Rara vez cometía errores, pero también era humano, y podía equivocarse, sólo que odiaba eso, y odiaba aun más que fuera precisamente Kagura quien se lo recordara.

No dijo nada, y ella se tomó eso como una especie de permiso para seguir. Naraku estaba retándola con la mirada, diciéndole que se atreviera a decir una cosa más y no viviría para contarlo, pero con los efectos del alcohol dominando su cabeza, Kagura ya no le tenía tanto miedo como era usual.

Caminó hacia él lentamente, con la intención de irritarlo más, hacerlo llegar hasta sus límites como venganza por lo que le había hecho. Si había tenido un mal día, ella se encargaría de terminar de convertirlo en un infierno… pero perdió toda la gracia cuando dio un traspié con sus tacones, chocando su pierna contra la mesa, y estuvo a punto de caer. Sin querer, el tropiezo la hizo abalanzarse sobre Naraku, quien alcanzó a agarrarla para que no cayera al piso.

Al ver el fallido intento de Kagura por amargarle el día, suspiró cansado, sintiendo un poco de lástima por su prima. Siempre había estado tan… perdida. Aunque él era muy responsable de eso.

—Ya estás borracha. Te llevaré a tu casa. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, agotado, mientras la agarraba del brazo y trataba de llevarla a la salida, pero Kagura de inmediato comenzó a forcejear contra él hasta que se soltó.

—¡No! No me iré hasta que me devuelvas mi dinero. —Gruñó, alejándose y tratando de mantener su cabeza en claro. Por un momento todo le dio vueltas—. Me vas a tener que aguantar todo el día, maldito imbécil. —Naraku resopló, cada vez más enojado. Sin cuidado, quitó a Kagura de su camino y se dirigió a la mesa de centro, donde descansaba la botella de whisky, y sin el permiso de nadie agarró el vaso de Kagura y se sirvió.

—Ese es mi vaso… —murmuró la chica, asqueada al ver cómo Naraku tomaba de él.

—Pues ve por otro.

—No puedo creer que prefieras aguantarme sólo para no devolverme mi dinero —se quejó mientas caminaba hacia la cocina—. Eres insufrible —Naraku se sentó en el sofá con gesto apático, y volteó a ver a su prima.

—Igual que tú, mi querida Kagura —argumentó, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, para después tomar un pequeño trago.

—No me digas "_querida_".

* * *

No era de sorprenderse que, a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, terminara acostándose con Naraku… _otra vez._ Ya estaba ebria cuando él llegó, encima Naraku se puso a tomar también, pero estaba por mucho, más consciente que su prima, aunque el efecto del alcohol también le afectó un poco. Sólo un rato antes estaban peleando y discutiendo como casi siempre lo hacían, casi lo consideraban una rutina. Si no peleaban, no estaban a gusto con la presencia del otro, y si se hubieran mantenido sobrios, no habría pasado nada. Habrían peleado más hasta que Kagura decidiera irse con las manos vacías o Naraku la corriera de su departamento, pero con copas de más encima, se desinhibieron un poco, y tampoco era la primera vez que se liaban. Eso no era nuevo para ellos.

Cualquier cosa podía provocarlos. Un ligero y distraído roce de sus brazos, la cercanía y el estrés, llevó después a un par de besos en el sofá, sin importar el aliento alcohólico del otro o el olor a cigarro que ya se había impregnado en ellos, y terminaron yendo a la habitación de Naraku. Un rato después, Kagura ya estaba encima de él, meciéndose mientras él la sostenía por la cadera, siguiendo el ritmo de Kagura.

Le gustaba esa posición, la hacía sentir cierto poder sobre Naraku. Pocas veces lo veía como… vulnerable, pero tal parece que el sexo siempre lograba que despertara una especie de lado oculto en las personas, incluidos ellos. Naraku se veía ligeramente indefenso debajo de ella, a pesar de que era capaz de seguir el ritmo sin problemas, pero no tenía objeciones con respecto a Kagura, a pesar de saber lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos. En esa posición, la chica hasta se daba la libertad de verlo como si lo tuviera a su merced. Entrecerraba los ojos, entre presa de la sensación de poder y el placer, que pensaba Kagura, era más placer por la ilusión de dominio y poder, que por el asunto sexual, o quizá ambas se complementaban. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando con suavidad, y a Naraku le gustaba observar su cuerpo, verla menearse con suavidad sobre él mientras se dedicaba a tomarla de la cintura, pero lo que más disfrutaba era ver cómo Kagura se perdía en aquella ingenua ilusión, sin darse cuenta de que incluso en momentos como esos, él lograba manipularla.

Kagura, sin detenerse, se inclinó un poco hacia Naraku y posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su primo. Sin darse cuenta y asediada por innumerables calambrazos, se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque a veces le pesaba, le gustaba también tocar a Naraku. Le gustaba sentir la firmeza de sus músculos bajo sus manos y cómo su pecho bajaba y subía. No podía negarlo, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero también le gustaba, aun no comprendía el por qué. ¿Era él, o ella tenía cierto gusto por los _chicos malos_? ¿Acaso Naraku se había encargado todos esos años de engatusarla? se preguntaba a veces, pero enseguida desechaba la idea; era demasiado tiempo. A veces creía que era porque simplemente eran primos, y lo que hacían era algo tabú. Si había algo que los unía, era ese amor por el peligro y lo prohibido, y nada más peligroso que cualquiera de ellos dos, y más cuando se odiaban tanto. Pero existía una especie de placer enfermo en hacer exacto lo incorrecto. Su relación no tenía el razonamiento de dos personas responsables que se detuvieran a analizar lo que estaban haciendo, y con el tiempo, perdieron el miedo a las consecuencias, porque siempre habían lidiado con sus constantes peleas y discusiones. Liados o no, en el fondo, la relación base que tenían, no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Lo más extraño, es que eran relativamente silenciosos. Kagura era más expresiva, no podía evitarlo, pero tampoco le gustaba gritar, no le nacía hacerlo. Naraku controlaba un poco más las expresiones de su rostro; a veces sonreía burlón hacia ella, cuando quería molestarla, ya cuando estaba demasiado excitada como para poder cortar el asunto y mandarlo al diablo. Respiraba con fuerza, pero apenas emitía otros sonidos. Podía gruñir un poco, tal vez suspirar, pero nunca volverse loco. No le daría el gusto a Kagura de dejarle ver que durante muchos años se imaginó eso.

—Naraku… —suspiró de pronto Kagura, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla al escuchar salir de su boca el nombre de su primo. Él frunció el ceño, contrariado. Nunca había escuchado a Kagura decir su nombre mientras tenían sexo. Nunca hablaban entre ellos, los distraía, pero Naraku también sintió que un raro escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre de esa forma.

Kagura no supo exactamente por qué lo hizo. Veía a Naraku tan extraño cuando tenían relaciones. La sensación de poder cuando estaba sobre él a veces era demasiado fuerte, y estaba un poco atontada por el alcohol. Se dio cuenta de que no era como en las otras ocasiones en las que habían tenido sexo, no se sentía ella del todo. De hecho, cada que lo hacían, Kagura sentía que una parte de ella se desprendía y que ya no estaba ahí, sino que se convertía en una especie de marioneta impulsada por un irrefrenable deseo que hasta ahora, sólo había experimentado con su primo. Quizás era esa la única forma en la cual lograba hacer lo que hacía con él.

—Naraku… no me puedes hacer esto —dijo Kagura casi con la mente en blanco, sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Qué? —farfulló él, más confundido que nunca. Kagura lucía extraña, y por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado borracha y le iba a vomitar encima.

—No… puedes… —susurró entre gemidos—. Mi vida es un asco, y tú no haces otra cosa más que arruinarme —dijo, esta vez con más fuerza, como si de pronto se le estuviera pasando la borrachera y recobrara un poco de sentido, pero no el suficiente como para salir de su propia excitación.

—Hoy me despidieron de la compañía. Estoy desempleada ¡y encima te robas mi dinero! —exclamó apretando sus manos contra el pecho de Naraku, empujándolo contra la cama, como si quisiera atravesarlo, y con ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo. Él enseguida sintió la fuerza de Kagura sobre él y la miró aun más confundido. Comenzaba a molestarse con su actitud.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio… siempre te has encargado de arruinarme la vida sólo para tenerme sometida, y lo disfrutas, maldito enfermo. —Su voz se quebró para después emitir un suave gemido que le fue imposible de controlar—. Te encargaste de engatusarme, me chantajeas y haces lo que quieres.

Naraku iba a responder: "_pues no escucho que te quejes_" cuando soltó lo de haberla engatusado, que en parte tenía razón… pero después se dio cuenta de que su sarcasmo estaba fuera de lugar.

Precisamente, se estaba quejando, así que no podía decir nada. Por un momento se lamentó de haberse liado con una mujer que se quejaba hasta de su propia respiración. No importaba que tan guapa fuera, el carácter de Kagura era insufrible, pero igual que el de él.

—Te encargaste de meterme en tu mundo, no me dejas hacer nada. ¿Crees que no sé que me vigilas? Sé muy bien que también usas a Kanna para que te diga todo lo que hago. —A pesar de sus reclamos, no dejaba de moverse sobre él. Necesitaba la sensación de poder que sentía en esos momentos para estar sacando de esa manera toda su frustración y enfrentársele. Kagura no entendía cómo lograba articular palabras cuando los calambrazos le recorrían el cuerpo ante la fricción de su cuerpo contra el de su primo, y la voluptuosa imagen contrastaba ferozmente con los reclamos de la mujer.

—En todos estos años… —suspiró—, no has hecho otra cosa más que hacer que me aleje de todo el mundo… te has encargado de que sólo esté contigo. ¡Sólo estoy contigo, y te odio! —Naraku rogaba al cielo que se callara. Sabía que Kagura estaba un poco ebria, seguramente eso la estaba llevando a decir tonterías, aunque estas fueran completamente ciertas, pero… ¿qué no veía que estaba un poco _ocupado_?

Kagura dijo un par de cosas más. Reclamos, pero no eran reclamos comunes. No eran los insultos de siempre. Parecía estar vomitando todo lo que sentía por él, pero le estaba cortado el rollo. ¡Demonios! Estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse a esas alturas de la situación, pero la voz de Kagura lo estaba irritando cada vez más. Intentó seguir con el asunto, no hacerle caso, pero el tono de Kagura hacía que se desconcentrara en sentir el tacto de sus manos y seguir con el ritmo, además le estaba distorsionando toda la visión para mantenerlo excitado. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó, interrumpiendo a Kagura, quien pareció salir de su trance—. ¡Ya no hables! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado, contigo? —dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al torso desnudo de Kagura. Apretó sus manos contra la cadera de ella.

—Me desconcentras… —suspiró agotado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una especie de oleada de ira que se desvanecía cuando Kagura detuvo su vaivén. La joven se quedó unos momentos quieta, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo de pronto cómo el intenso calor de su cuerpo se desprendía de su piel cuando paró. Aun así, y aunque la orden de Naraku la sobresaltó, el tibio cosquilleo de la excitación no abandonó su cuerpo. Aun tenía ganas de más, y sintió un inmenso placer, casi enfermo, al ver a Naraku salir de sus cabales tan fácilmente. Eso la alentó a seguir, y con esa idea en mente, volvió a moverse contra él, esta vez con más fuerza.

Naraku jadeó cuando de pronto el movimiento volvió a su ritmo, cortesía de Kagura. Levantó la cabeza, contrariado. Había pensado que las cosas llegarían hasta ahí esa noche, pero la actitud de Kagura lo sorprendía. Probablemente era el alcohol. Su prima no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía. ¿Eso podía ser considerado como violación? Definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero… él tampoco lo estaba.

—No… —dijo ella con firmeza, rebelándose una vez más—. No me voy a callar. —Se agarró a los hombros de Naraku y se movió agresivamente. Él no sabía si detener eso o no. Se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerla, pero tampoco quería escucharla. Sabía que cuando Kagura se ponía en ese plan, era insoportable. Se sintió un poco violado por ella.

Definitivamente las cosas no iban bien.

Después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, los abrió, topándose con la intensa mirada de su prima. Con sus grandes orbes le dijo todo. Era la misma mirada que le decía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Se permitió sonreír satisfecho. Muchas veces ellos se comunicaban más por miradas que por palabras.

—Sólo dices eso para no sentirte tan culpable por lo que hacemos —susurró con malicia, leyendo el mensaje en sus ojos, y apenas respirando. Kagura lo miró con rencor, sintiéndose presa de la ira.

—¿Crees que puedes tener control sobre mi tan fácilmente? —exclamó, moviéndose con más fuerza, como si su cuerpo fuera guiado por sus intensas emociones de frustración.

—No te estoy obligando a nada —le respondió bruscamente, pero ella no objetó nada. Tenía razón, después de todo. Tal vez Naraku la había seducido hasta que consiguió de ella lo que quiso hasta la fecha, pero ella tampoco era ninguna niña, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

En ese momento, Naraku aprovechó para deslizar una de sus manos por la pronunciada curvatura de su cintura hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Kagura cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos sobre el pezón, dándole escalofríos.

Algo le decía que Kagura seguiría reclamándole… no entendía por qué lo hacía justo en ese momento. ¿No podían discutir otro día? Kagura no era así; no era el tipo de mujer que sólo empezaba las cosas y no las terminaba. Podían discutir antes o después, pero cuando comenzaban, Kagura no retrocedía, y tenía la facultad de llegar a ser hasta descarada y seductora… sólo cuando estaba de humor. En pocas palabras, nunca le había cortado el rollo de esa forma. Ahora parecía estar empeñada en hacerlo, y ni siquiera tanto, porque si realmente quisiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo sin más. Naraku sonrió con un dejo de superioridad al ver los discretos y suaves gestos de placer en el rostro de Kagura. Con el tipo de personalidad que poseía, cualquiera pensaría que era uno de esos narcisistas en la cama que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos; a veces lo era, pero en realidad, le gustaba complacer a Kagura en ese aspecto. Era genial pelear con ella, aunque a veces le provocara unos dolores de cabeza tremendos, y por otro lado, era aun mejor callarle la boca con eso, y ganarle. ¿Qué mejor maneja de hacerlo? La persona a quien Kagura más detestaba, al mismo tiempo era la única que podía llevarla a esos extremos.

Al final, sí era una cuestión narcisista; todo se trataba de mantenerla bajo su sombra.

Kagura, por segunda vez, suspiró el nombre de su primo, luciendo perdida de pronto, de nuevo con la sensación de que ella en realidad no estaba ahí, con el constante latido en todo su cuerpo que la hacía pensar que le explotaría la cabeza. Naraku volvió a sorprenderse un poco de que Kagura lo nombrara entre gemidos, cuando de pronto ella se inclinó hacia él, juntando su cuerpo con el de su primo mientras acariciaba su pecho y llevaba su otra mano al cuello de él. Ante la posición, Naraku tomó el control, disfrutando el tacto de los senos de Kagura contra él.

—Pero… es que me gustas mucho —suspiró ella a su oído, de manera voluptuosa. Después, llevó sus labios a los de Naraku y lo besó. Correspondió el gesto sin pensarlo demasiado. Por alguna razón la confesión de Kagura, y con ese tono, lo excitó aun más, y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza sosteniéndola de la cadera. El cosquilleo en su cuerpo era insoportable y los suspiros de Kagura quedaban enmudecidos contra la boca de Naraku.

—Tú te aprovechas de eso —le reclamó después de romper abruptamente el beso, como si por unos segundos volviera a ser la misma.

—¿En serio? —espetó Naraku, enfadado, mirándola a los ojos y respirando agitadamente—. ¿No podemos discutir en otro momento? —Kagura no dijo nada, la fricción de sus cuerpos la tenía atontada, en una especie de letargo, decía cosas que en esos momentos sonaban como incoherencias, aunque tuviera razón.

—No seas tonta. Yo no me aprovecho de ti. Si me acuesto contigo, es porque me gustas —jadeó Naraku mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Kagura. Ella reaccionó sutilmente al tacto de sus manos, retorciendo sus manos contra los hombros de él.

—Me gustas desde que tenía dieciocho —soltó de pronto, sin saber por qué. Naraku enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¿De verdad? —Kagura se irguió de nuevo, sin poder ocultar del todo su sorpresa. Naraku la siguió y se sentó en la cama con Kagura aun encima. Parecía que a él también comenzaba a afectarle el tono que estaba llevando el asunto. Se estaba yendo de lengua.

—Cuando vivíamos juntos, hice un agujero en la pared de las habitaciones para espiarte —confesó, pero enseguida Kagura se detuvo y lo miró indignada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lo separó de ella. Su primo sólo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para sentir pudor? —Arqueó una ceja remarcando lo obvio. Kagura torció la boca, sabiendo que había perdido la breve charla. Era cierto, era muy tarde y hasta tonto sentir pudor o vergüenza por ello, pero no por eso dejó de molestarle. De pronto se sintió utilizada, aunque tuviera claro que simplemente la consideraba de su propiedad, en todos los sentidos, pero, ¿acaso Naraku la usaba para cumplir sus fantasías incestuosas de adolescente?

No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Lo miró fijamente, con una ira contenida, irrefrenable, y unas ganas de convertir aquello en un infierno, aunque ella se quemara en él.

—Me gustas… pero no más que Sesshoumaru. —Kagura sonrió triunfal al ver cómo la mirada de Naraku se ensombreció, y toda su confianza y sus aires de grandeza quedaron opacados por un breve dejo de celos y rencor.

Sin decir nada, tomó a Kagura de los brazos y la empujó contra la cama, a su lado, poniéndose encima de ella esta vez. La joven se quedó paralizada por el agresivo gesto. Naraku aprisionó su rostro con mucha fuerza, y acercó el suyo.

—¿Sesshoumaru? —siseó riendo suavemente, pero podía sentirse el rencor que arrastraban sus palabras, bajo su tensa mandíbula. Odiaba a ese hombre tanto como odiaba a Inuyasha; en primer lugar, porque era el único que se le había enfrentado sin miedo alguno, y en segundo lugar, porque siempre supo que Kagura estaba un poco enamorada de él, y no podía soportar que nadie compitiera con lo que él consideraba de su propiedad.

—¿Celoso? —A pesar de su indefensa posición, Kagura se dio el lujo de sonreír maquiavélica. Se estaba burlando de él y a la vez retándolo. En ese momento Naraku volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, arrancándole a Kagura un gemido, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

—¿Acaso Sesshoumaru llegaría a lo mismo que estoy haciendo contigo? —argumentó, con la intención de provocar su ira. Podía ganarse desde una cachetada, hasta una lluvia de insultos o terminar las cosas en ese instante, pero mientras la embestía casi con brutalidad, Kagura volvió a sonreír.

—¿Y Kikyou llegaría a lo mismo que estoy haciendo contigo? —respondió pagándole con la misma moneda. No negaría que le dolía un poco que Sesshoumaru fuera casi imposible para ella. Ante ese engreído hombre, estaba demasiado estigmatizada por su parentesco con Naraku, pero él tampoco estaba exento de fallos. A pesar de su apariencia, no era ningún mujeriego, pero la única mujer que realmente le importó, no sentía más que rechazo hacia él, al igual que Sesshoumaru hacia Kagura.

Lo que los unía era el rechazo de las únicas personas que realmente les importaban, y la extraña aceptación que desarrollaron uno por el otro ante eso, aunque lo usaran para provocarse mutuamente.

—No menciones a Kikyou —exclamó Naraku tapándole la boca a Kagura, sin dejar de embestirla. Aun sin soltarla, la miró a los ojos, sintiendo como una oleada de ira y una especie de celos se le incrustaban en el pecho. La sola idea de imaginarse a Kagura en esa misma situación con Sesshoumaru, le provocaban ganas de matarla.

—Yo me casaría contigo sólo para que fuera ilegal que te acostaras con otro hombre. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, disfrutando el rostro de Kagura deformado del asco ante la idea. La chica se quitó la mano de Naraku que le tapaba la boca y respiró con algo de dificultad, tratando de tomar aire nuevamente. El desenfrenado vaivén de Naraku tampoco le permitía calmarse.

—Qué lástima. —Ironizó—. No puedes. Somos primos. —En ese momento y a pesar de que estaban enojados, Naraku le devolvió la misma sonrisa de complicidad.

En realidad, sí podían casarse, era absolutamente legal el matrimonio entre primos, pero socialmente, era un suicidio. Naraku jamás arruinaría su carrera por Kagura. A ella le gustaba sentir ese poder sobre él. Podían casarse, que Naraku tuviera un respaldo legal sobre ella y hacer de su vida un infierno a su lado, y que aun así, no se atreviera a hacer semejante cosa. Probablemente, una de las cosas que los llevaba a hacer eso, era por el mismo hecho de estar emparentados. Lo que hacían era tabú, repudiado en la mayor parte del mundo, y tanto Naraku como Kagura amaban romper las reglas y desafiar lo establecido, especialmente Kagura. Era como declararle la guerra a algo, o quizá se declaraban la guerra mutuamente. Era ese aspecto morboso lo que en gran parte, hacía que se sintieran atraídos por el otro, a pesar de que se detestaban.

Kagura ladeó un poco la cabeza, suspirando y agarrándose de uno de los antebrazos de Naraku. A pesar de haber estado los últimos minutos peleando, no podía recobrar la lucidez, ni salir de su intenso aturdimiento. Bajó su otra mano para acariciar su entrepierna mientras Naraku aun la embestía, aumentando en un santiamén su ritmo cardiaco y respirando con mucha dificultad, mientras que la agitación crecía en ella. Sentía que se iba a ahogar, pero no podía detenerse. A su vez, Naraku bajó la mirada. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de tener sexo con Kagura, es que la joven era muy parecida a él. No le gustaba la suavidad ni la dulzura, según ella, sentía que la trataban como a una niña, aunque Naraku sabía que él había sido la única pareja sexual de su prima, y por su lado, a él tampoco le gustaba andarse con gentilezas, se sentía fuera de lugar, así que no podía estar con cualquier mujer. La mayoría de ellas, al final, buscaban un cariño que él no podía brindar, pero si había algo que Kagura podía repudiar de él, era precisamente eso. Aunque podía ser muy agresivo, Kagura lo prefería así. Ellos dos no sabían demostrarle las cosas al otro si no lo hacían a través de la violencia, y eso también aplicaba con ocasiones como esas, y con el tiempo, Naraku también se dio cuenta de que Kagura se excitaba más si su nivel de agresividad era igual al de él. Era como si lucharan por ver quién tomaba el control. Kagura no era una romántica, o quizás esa era su manera de ver el romance. En todo caso, era una percepción tan retorcida como la de Naraku.

Prácticamente eran el uno para el otro.

Unos momentos después Kagura comenzó a tomar enormes bocanadas de aire con más fuerza, mientras su pecho se elevaba y subía con rapidez. Los suspiros que escapaban de su boca se transformaron en ligeros gritillos y arqueó la espalda en el momento en que el calambrazo del orgasmo la recorrió. Naraku la vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el labio inferior hacia el final del climax, mientras las contracciones de su cuerpo la obligaban a encajarle las uñas en el antebrazo. Los gemidos de Kagura lo excitaron y mientras ella se agarraba de él, siguió embistiéndola salvajemente.

Pocos minutos después, todo terminó. Kagura aun sufría los últimos estragos de su orgasmo, se sentía un poco débil y agotada. Naraku aun no, pero sospechaba que Kagura ya no quería hacer nada más. Podía obligarla o convencerla, pero tampoco le apetecía. No iba a rogar por sexo. Se acostó suavemente sobre su prima, procurando no aplastarla con su peso, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin darse cuenta, Kagura lo abrazó y meció las yemas de sus dedos sobre el tatuaje de araña que Naraku tenía en la espalda. Sentía la potente respiración de él en su cuello y eso siempre le provocaban unos extraños escalofríos, que a veces resultaban desagradables y otras veces no tanto. Lo extraño que ella notaba cada que se acostaba con Naraku, es que durante el orgasmo, sentía como si lo amara, como si estuviera enamorada de él, pero sabía de antemano que sólo era una reacción química. Hasta en eso la naturaleza era tramposa y cruel, pero ella ya era inmune a eso. No conocía a otro chacal más mentiroso y experto que Naraku. Cuando todo terminaba, para su fortuna, regresaba a la realidad. La sensación casi gloriosa de enamoramiento desaparecía, y volvía a ella el oxidado odio. Y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Quítate de encima. —Kagura empujó a Naraku y este, de mala gana, se acostó a un lado de ella.

—¿Y ahora qué? No me digas que no te gustó. —dijo con una burla que resultaba casi vaga. Kagura frunció el ceño, asesinándolo con la mirada. Nunca sabía exactamente qué hacer después de tener sexo con él. La gente normal solía acurrucarse con su pareja. Si el hombre no era tan idiota, charlaban un poco y después dormían, pero ellos dos no eran nada, y más que amantes, se consideraban como enemigos. No sentían el mínimo cariño por el otro, tampoco había nada de qué hablar, se conocían demasiado bien, no tenían nada nuevo que decirse más que reclamos, insultos y palabras hostiles. Usualmente, cada quien se acostaba en su lado de la cama y se ignoraban para después dormir. A veces alguno de los dos simplemente se vestía y se iba, pero muchas veces terminaban discutiendo por alguna cosa.

—No creas que aun se me olvida lo de mi dinero —murmuró Kagura cubriéndose con la sábana y cruzando los brazos, en un intento inconsciente por cubrir su desnudez. Naraku lo notó y rió por lo bajo.

—¿Dinero? Yo no te dije que te pagaría —ironizó ensanchando su sonrisa. Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó boquiabierta. Indignada, se irguió y comenzó a empujar a Naraku, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó—. No me trates como si fuera una prostituta, maldito imbécil. Sabes bien de lo que hablo. —Kagura jamás pensó usar el sexo como moneda de cambio para que Naraku le regresara su dinero. Se acostó con él porque quiso, no porque quisiera algo a cambio, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le había robado.

—No te pongas así. Sólo era una broma. —Naraku agarró de las muñecas a Kagura y sin avisar, la jaló hacia él y la besó. Todo había pasado ya, así que a ella el beso le resultó un poco chocante. No pudo soltarse de inmediato. Naraku la sostenía con fuerza por la nuca y se las había arreglado para obligarla a abrir la boca y meter su lengua dentro de ella. Kagura gimió un poco, ligeramente asqueada. Cuando al fin pudo empujarlo, se separó de él y aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Déjalo ya —masculló limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Ya pasó todo, no tienes que seguir. —Naraku notó que hablaba desde su remordimiento y repulsión. ¿Quién diablos entendía a las mujeres? se preguntó. Primero se quejaban porque no les hacían caso después de tener sexo, y ahora Kagura no quería saber nada de él… bueno, no era como si fuera una mujer común y corriente. Era bastante especial, a su modo, y tenía sus razones para serlo.

Podía gustarle mucho, tal y como le confesó un rato atrás, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que también lo odiaba.

—Es más, vete de la habitación —ordenó ella empujándolo una vez más. Naraku arqueó ambas cejas ante la repentina y absurda exigencia. Casi le causó ternura.

—¿Yo? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Kagura, pero esta es mi habitación, y mi departamento. —Refunfuñó y soltó un par de maldiciones en voz baja. Se dio la media vuelta y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda, cubierta por la sábana, ignorándolo por completo.

Bueno, era claro que Kagura dormiría ahí, tal y como lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Además, estaba un poco tomada como para regresar sola a su casa, y él no tenía ánimos de manejar para llevarla.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana el despertador inundó toda la habitación con su estridente sonido, y Naraku despertó, sintiéndose un poco atontado. Usualmente no necesitaba más de tres chirridos para levantarse de la cama y comenzar su rutina, pero esa mañana le costó mucho alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo, acompañado de unas ganas tremendas de arrojarlo contra la pared. Cuando despertó un poco más una vez que apagó aquel aparato del infierno, algo se removió sobre él, sintiendo de pronto su peso. Bajó la vista y se encontró con Kagura abrazada a él.

¿Qué diablos hacía así? ¿Qué se creía, que él era su muñeco de peluche? Lo raro de Kagura, es que pocas veces se había dormido abrazada a él, y aunque no lo hiciera, muchas veces, a la mañana siguiente, si no estaba ya solo, siempre se la encontraba pegada a él y abrazándolo. Probablemente ni se daba cuenta y durante la noche, inconscientemente, buscaba algo de calor.

No habían quedado en buenos términos, Naraku de pronto lo recordó muy bien. No quería empezar el día discutiendo, así que con cuidado se quitó a Kagura de encima, mientras esta emitía unos ligeros gemidos mientras la movía, pero solía dormir como una roca, así que cuando la dejó acostada en la cama, la joven volvió a quedar profundamente dormida, tumbada de lado.

Naraku se sentó en la cama uno instantes, tratando de desperezarse. Tenía que ir a trabajar, y sinceramente, no tenía ánimos. Se levantó y caminó con una flojera monumental al baño para ducharse y despertar por completo. En cuanto terminó, comenzó a vestirse. Mientras sacaba su ropa del armario, y cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con una toalla, Kagura entreabrió los ojos. Se encontró a Naraku de espaldas, con el cabello echado hacia adelante. Desde ahí podía ver el enorme tatuaje de araña que se había hecho unos años atrás. Ella había estado ahí cuando lo tatuaron. Recordó que, con la intención de verlo sufrir por el inevitable dolor que significaba someterse a eso, convenció a Naraku de dejarla ver y disfrutar de su dolor a cambio de que ella le pusiera, sin chistar, la pomada de cicatrización durante los días siguientes, para evitar complicaciones con respecto a las heridas que quedaban después de los múltiples pinchazos para meter la tinta en la piel.

Recordó que justo unas horas atrás Naraku le confesó que la deseaba desde que tenía dieciocho años. Para cuando se hizo ese tatuaje e hicieron el trato, seguramente Naraku ya había madurado aquella fantasía incestuosa con ella.

Supuso que por eso había aceptado tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo no lo sospechó? Probablemente también lo hizo con la intención de molestarla –eso ella lo sabía de antemano- pero se preguntó qué clase de cosas se imaginó durante los días siguientes, cuando tuvo que pasar sus manos sobre su espalda.

Recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior con él. El recuerdo estaba más que fresco, a pesar de la ligera resaca que tenía. Sintió un repentino ardor al recordarlo, y le dieron ganas de volver a hacerlo mientras observaba discretamente la espalda desnuda de Naraku, sacando su ropa del armario, pero no era el momento y extrañamente, dentro de todo, tampoco se sentía con ánimos. Decidió volver a recostarse y tratar de dormir.

Naraku descolgó un traje negro y sin pudor alguno se quitó la toalla para vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, Kagura parecía dormir aun, pero en realidad estaba consciente y escuchaba el suave sonido de la tela rozando la piel de su primo.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, sin saberlo. Jamás se habían hablado con tanta sinceridad y hostilidad como lo habían hecho mientras se enrollaron la noche anterior. Naraku paseó sus ojos por las curvas que formaba el cuerpo de Kagura tumbado de lado, pero más que lujuria, se preguntó qué diablos le había pasado. Kagura prácticamente había "_vomitado_" todo lo que sentía por él. No sabía si aquello había sido real –eso creía- o por culpa de los efectos del alcohol. En realidad, fue muy inoportuna, ¿pero quién puede ser oportuno cuando se está un poco borracho? Ni siquiera él se salvaba. Él, tratando de concentrarse, y ella de pronto hablando de la nada y encima, quejándose y reclamándole todos esos años de control, chantaje y la discreta forma en que le gustaba maltratarla. No le gustaban mucho los golpes, pocas veces lo había hecho; con Kagura le gustaba meterse en su cabeza, confundirla, viéndola perdida y sin saber qué hacer, incluso desesperada, todo gracias a él, pero descubrió también, y de mala gana, que Kagura también tenía también sus trucos.

Lo enfureció que le hablara de Sesshoumaru, peor aún, que lo comparara con él. Sabía que Kagura estaba enamorada de él así como él estaba enamorado de Kikyou… o algo así, ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro. Incluso se daba cuenta de lo retorcido que era lo que sentía por Kikyou como para considerarlo amor, pero jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan celoso por otro mujer además de Kikyou, tal y como Kagura se lo hizo ver. Odiaba los celos, le parecía una cosa de lo más baja, una tontería, y sin embargo, los conocía a la perfección.

Ni siquiera supo por qué le dijo eso de "casarse". Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo recordaba. Lo soltó impulsado por los celos, claro, porque se dio cuenta de que realmente le fastidiaría saber que Kagura tuviera a alguien más. Era tan narcisista, que consideraba que él era más que suficiente para ella; de otro modo, sentía que competían contra él. Lo bueno del asunto, es que eran primos, era relativamente imposible casarse, y Naraku antes prefería pegarse un tiro a casarse con una mujer, y más tratándose de Kagura. Claro, su prima era muy guapa, él no era el único hombre que la deseaba, pero había que tener cojones para meterse con ella, y ya bastante era el hecho de que fueran amantes, o algo así; aquella palabra le parecía, en su contexto y tono, demasiado fuerte para aplicarla a lo que había entre ellos. Lo que existía entre ellos era demasiado prohibido, tanto, que el asunto de dos simples amantes quedaba más bien como un juego de niños.

Mientras se abrochaba la camisa, por un momento pensó si Kagura era su premio de consolación. Muchas veces lo pensó, pero terminaba desechando la idea porque no le convencía. No necesitaba que nadie lo consolara, y ella tampoco, y mucho antes de comenzar a enrollarse con su prima, ya la deseaba. Le gustaba, y punto. En cierta forma, era muy similar a él, Naraku conocía a pocas personas que se le parecieran tanto, y aun más, con el paso de los años, se dedicó a enfermar también a Kagura. La trató de amoldar a su gusto, pero nunca lo logró por completo, su insolencia prevalecía inquebrantable ante la voluntad que Naraku trataba de imponer sobre ella; quizá por eso le gustaba, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba aun más el hecho de que existiera alguien como él.

Kagura le rompería la cara si le dijera eso.

Se removió un poco en la cama, como si tratara de buscar una nueva posición. Podía sentir la mirada de Naraku sobre ella y la estaba incomodando, y eso tampoco ayudaba a calmar el ardor en su pecho. Quizá, si no estuviera tan enojada con él, se volvería a acostar con Naraku en ese instante, pero se sentía estúpida repasando en su cabeza los hechos de la noche anterior. Todas las cosas que dijo en el momento menos inoportuno. Jamás le había reclamado todo a Naraku de una sola vez, usualmente lo hacía sobre la marcha, y aun sentía que había muchas otras cosas más que se guardó o que se le olvidaron, porque había perdido la cuenta de todas las putadas le había hecho su primo a lo largo de los años.

No se solía sentir culpable por acostarse con su primo y que aquello significara incesto. Si sentía remordimiento, era por saber que se trataba de Naraku, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, era algo a lo que no se podía resistir a pesar de que lo intentó un año atrás, cuando todo comenzó.

En aquella ocasión, Naraku la sedujo. Ahora que había pasado el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que en cierto punto, Naraku, ya convertido en un hombre y completamente seguro de lo que quería, decidió cumplir sus fantasías con ella, y siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que quisiera, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a imponer su santa voluntad. Ella aun no entendía por qué accedió y era común que se desvelara durante las noches repitiéndose una y otra vez, ¿por qué diablos había hecho eso? ¿Y por qué diablos seguía haciéndolo? Si bien, su primera vez se sintió… rara, y Naraku no fue especialmente gentil, tampoco estuvo tan mal. No fue tan traumático como ella pensó y como siempre le dijeron que sería, dejando de lado el hecho de que había sido con él. En aquella ocasión se tranquilizó pensando que sólo había sido un desliz, pero después de eso se dio cuenta de que Naraku también le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, y a la vez no, pero darse cuenta de eso sólo la impulsó a querer probar de nuevo. En realidad, Naraku era la única persona con sentido en su vida, lo único que se sentía real y además, con quien más convivía. Naraku había hecho un buen trabajo atándola a él con una especie de cadena invisible. La segunda vez fue ella quien se sintió impulsada a tomar la iniciativa, y aunque tampoco se sintió muy cómoda, sí le dejó ganas de volver a hacerlo. Sólo hasta la tercera vez logró encontrar más o menos el ritmo de eso y, prácticamente, era Naraku quien le enseñaba.

Durante el último año habían tenido relaciones muchas veces. También le costó un poco superar el miedo a quedar embarazada, a pesar de que ninguno era tonto y no cometían descuidos (salvo la primera vez), pero después se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había gran peligro si nada se les olvidaba. Pero nunca hablaban de eso temas en la "realidad", cuando eran ellos y se portaban como siempre lo habían hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado. No salían a ningún lugar, o era muy de vez en cuando, casi siempre arrastrados por Byakuya –quien sospechaba de la relación entre su prima y su hermano-; tampoco sentían la necesidad de pasar tiempo con el otro, no se hablaban al celular ni se besaban, no compartían muestras de cariño, como lo haría cualquier pareja de amantes, es por eso que Kagura no lo consideraba una relación de ese tipo. Pero cualquier cosa podía provocarlos. Que sus brazos se rozaran, que estuvieran demasiado cerca, o hasta distraídos, incluso cuando estaban demasiado estresados o tenían algún compromiso en puerta que los fastidiaba. Nunca planeaban sus encuentros, casi todos eran espontáneos, sin avisar; a veces tenían prisa y a veces la noche entera o hasta el día. A Kagura le hubiera gustado evitar desarrollar aquella relación con su primo, dejar las cosas en un simple desliz o incluso como un irrefrenable ataque de curiosidad, pero después de tantas veces y tantos meses, Kagura había aceptado por completo la idea de que le gustaba Naraku, de alguna forma. Nadie se acuesta con alguien que no le gusta.

Naraku se puso el saco y mientras lo acomodaba, observaba a Kagura, quien no dejaba de dormir. Había pasado ya una hora y ella seguía como muerta.

—¡Ya despierta! —exclamó agarrando a su prima de una pierna y jalándola. La joven se sobresaltó con el brusco movimiento y se irguió en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello alborotado—. Sólo falta que ahora que no tienes trabajo andes de holgazana. —La regañó mientras se veía frente al espejo, acomodándose la corbata. De pronto, escuchó a Kagura soltar una cínica carcajada. La miró de reojo, sabiendo que escondía algo. Kagura a veces no sabía disimular.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le espetó. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo más fuerte, y después miró a Naraku con una ceja alzada.

—¿Trabajo? Pero si hoy es sábado —le dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas ocultas bajo la desacomodada sábana. Naraku frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Tenía razón. Era sábado. Él solía desactivar su despertador durante el fin de semana, pero como se había _ocupado_ la noche anterior, se le olvidó por completo.

—¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste? —rezongó. Seguramente Kagura había dejado que hiciera toda su rutina, que se bañara y vistiera y se le quitara el sueño por completo. Podían molestarse uno al otro recurriendo a cosas tan nimias como esas, llegando hasta las más graves o violentas. Ahora Naraku tenía ganas de hacer algo, ya que prácticamente estaba listo para salir.

—Te lo mereces… —siseó Kagura con rencor, mientras Naraku se dirigía a la puerta—. Aun no olvido el dinero que me robaste. Ni creas que me iré de aquí hasta que me lo devuelvas —amenazó, pero él simplemente se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa ladina y soltó:

—Bueno, en ese caso, mi querida Kagura… deberías comenzar a hacerte a la idea de vivir juntos —sentenció dándose la vuelta para salir. Kagura se quedó de piedra. Cuando Naraku desapareció, golpeó el colchón y de mala gana se levantó. Sabía que Naraku podía regresar de nuevo y no quería que la viera desnuda otra vez, además, ya ni se acordaba dónde diablos había quedado su ropa, así que se cubrió todo el cuerpo con la sábana y caminó por toda la habitación buscándola, pero sólo encontró sus zapatillas y su sostén. Lo demás, quién sabe a dónde lo había aventado.

Mientras buscaba sus cosas Naraku volvió a la habitación con prisa y tomó su cartera, frente a la curiosa mirada de Kagura.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó. Naraku le dirigió una rápida mirada.

—A desayunar por ahí. No tengo nada en el refrigerador. —Enseguida, sacó un par de llaves de su saco y las agitó frente a Kagura, quien abrió los ojos de par en par—. Por cierto, encontré tu pequeño truco para entrar a mi casa. No sé cuándo tomaste mis llaves. Muy astuta, Kagura, pero no lo suficiente —dijo para después guardarse la réplica en el saco, mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Me quedaré con ellas.

—¡Oye! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí encerrada, sin dinero y sin nada? —Lo siguió tratando de no tropezar con la larga sábana que la cubría. Naraku se volteó hacia ella con cara de fastidio.

—Pues entonces ven conmigo —propuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo nunca salgo contigo.

—Como quieras. —Se dio la vuelta de nuevo—. Tendrás que quedarte aquí encerrada hasta que se me antoje regresar. No me esperes despierta, querida. —Hizo un ademán con la mano, jugando con el rol de esposo, justo como la había amenazado la noche anterior. Kagura lo alcanzó y lo agarró del hombro. Si algo no quería, era quedarse encerrada y aburrida en el lugar donde vivía Naraku, esperándolo, como si de verdad estuviesen casados.

—Está bien —dijo de mala gana—. Iré contigo. —Naraku sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ella. Intentó retroceder, pero la sábana que arrastraba tras ella se lo impedía.

—¿Ya ves cómo las cosas salen bien cuando me escuchas? —susurró con malicia, tomando suavemente a Kagura por la barbilla y obligándola a levantar la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se imponía ante ella con toda su altura y presencia. Kagura no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. No importaba qué tanto hubiese pasado entre ellos, siempre era difícil enfrentársele.

—Sólo no quiero quedarm… —Naraku la interrumpió abruptamente al besarla. Al principio Kagura quiso negarse, pero rápidamente cedió cuando el ardor de minutos antes se reavivó en ella, y no pudo evitar abrir su boca, permitiéndole la entrada a Naraku para profundizar el beso. La joven no tardó en pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo, empujándolo hacia ella, al tiempo que él la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Kagura disfrutó la suave fricción de sus cuerpos, y la delgada tela que la cubría no hacía más que avivarlo, pero cuando Naraku comenzó a acorralarla contra la pared, ella rompió el beso y se separó de él abruptamente. El hombre la miró confundido, y un poco agitado.

—¿Qué haces? —Kagura comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, recordando dónde había quedado su ropa. Ahora le tocaba a Naraku joderse.

—Pues a vestirme para salir —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se metía al cuarto y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Naraku gruñó frustrado y se recargó contra la pared, sin quitar la vista de su habitación. Le recordaba a cuando estaba más joven y comenzó a espiarla. Tenía ganas de hacerlo otra vez, era un pasatiempo divertido, pero un poco inmaduro.

Seguramente se iba a tardar un buen rato, pensó mientras iba a sentarse al sofá para después prender un cigarrillo. Miró por unos momentos la arremolinada nube de humo que salía de su boca. Se sorprendió un poco con su propia actitud. Le gustaba liarse con Kagura, pero no solía ser tan impulsivo. Sentía que las cosas estaban un poco más diferentes entre ellos, pero sabía que no era nada serio, no se preocupó por eso. Sólo quería salir por ahí, pero por esa vez no le molestaba que Kagura lo acompañara.

Quizá comenzarían a frecuentarse más.

* * *

**¿Pues qué puedo decir a mi favor? **

**Este fanfic nació de un sueño rarísimo que tuve de Naraku y Kagura (see, a veces sueño con ellos xD) donde ellos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales (¿quién chingados tiene un sueño "húmedo" con su OTP? ¿Alguien más?), y Kagura le reclamaba un montón de cosas a Naraku y él se quedaba como de: **_**"¿Qué carajos? ¿No podemos discutir después?"**_** No me pregunten qué cosas le reclamaba Kagura, son muy locas, y no aplicaban para el fic, así que me las arreglé para desarrollar algo distinto. En este caso, Kagura le reclama en el momento menos indicado, y empujada por la borrachera, todos esos años de control sobre ella, donde no deja de entrometerse en su vida y manejarla a su antojo por mucho que ella se opone. **

**Y pues, me dieron ganas de desarrollar una historia en torno a ello. Al principio pensé en sólo escribirlo, y al final, me gustó tanto cómo quedó, que decidí publicarlo. Espero no haber pecado de demasiado OOC, y creo que el lemmon (que a mi parecer fue bastante leve) haya quedado bien, no he publicado muchos. Y sí, como algunos se imaginarán, me basé un poco en la canción "Born to Die" de Lana del Rey (que la verdad ella no me gusta mucho, pero amo la canción) aunque no fue necesariamente, la canción, mi fuente de inspiración, sino el sueño, pero la letra le va bien al fic, ya verán más adelante por qué. Born to Die sería como el "soundtrack" del fic xD**

**Sé que el cierre de este capítulo parece que fuera a ser un oneshot, pero no es así; este fic será de tres capítulos, ya está terminado, y créanme, se pone cada vez más angst (de hecho creo que es el fic más angst que he hecho). También estoy trabajando en una especie de precuela de este mismo fic, sobre algunos acontecimientos importantes que suceden entre la relación de Naraku y Kagura durante el tiempo anterior a cuando les presento este fic. **

**Y nada, eso sería todo. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. El Lado Salvaje

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: incesto, leve mención de lemmon, agresión/violencia física y psicológica.**

* * *

"**Los celos son hijos del amor, mas son bastardos, te confieso."**

**Lope de Vega**

**El Lado Salvaje**

Kagura entró a la explanada del edificio tiritando de frío y tratando de sacudirse la nieve sobre sus hombros. No se le había olvidado el paraguas, al contrario, sólo que ese no era su día, porque a medio camino, al muy maldito aparatejo se le ocurrió romperse y quedó con una mitad suelta, completamente inservible. Tuvo que tirarlo a la basura y soportar el resto del camino a píe aguantando la nieve.

Era invierno, la ciudad de Tokio había despertado cubierta de blanco, y las calles estaban atestadas con varias capas de nieve, aunque no por eso la gente detenía su rutina. En su camino, Kagura vio muchos carros varados en la nieve, siendo empujados por varias personas o de plano, llevados en grúa. Estaba muy nublado, y el sol no parecía dar muestras de querer salir. Aquello aumentaba la sensación de frío, más la ligera brisa que soplaba. La chica sentía la nariz un poco congelada y sus dedos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por unos guantes guinda, le punzaban.

Subió las escaleras del edificio, sintiéndose incomoda al tener que doblar sus rodillas acartonadas en lo que en ese momento le pareció una escalinata eterna. Según la hora, Naraku debía estar saliendo ya del juicio, aunque sabía que esas cosas podían alargarse. No entendía quién diablos podía sentirse con ánimos de enfrentar un juicio o ponerse a litigar con ese frío. Si por ella fuera, se hubiese quedado todo el día enrollada entre cobijas y durmiendo, pero un rato antes Naraku la había llamado diciéndole que fuera a verlo. No sabía para qué; le preguntó que quería, pero sólo le dijo que lo obedeciera, con aquel tono que le advertía a Kagura que no era buena idea contradecirlo.

—¿El muy holgazán que no puede ir a mi casa? —se lamentó en voz baja, arrepintiéndose de haber salido con ese clima—. Mejor lo hubiera mandado al diablo.

El ambiente cálido del interior del edificio le alivió el cuerpo de inmediato. Kagura tomó una gran bocanada de aire tibio mientras se friccionaba las manos tratando de calentarlas. No le interesaba mucho en qué consistía el trabajo de Naraku, quien era abogado, y pocas veces había ido a ese lugar, así que se lo pasó caminando por ahí un rato, medio perdida, hasta que se ánimo a preguntar y la indicaron en cuál de todas las salas estaba su primo.

La sala estaba cerrada de par en par, con un guardia afuera, vigilando. Kagura resopló al verlo, preguntándose qué hora era. Fácilmente, ya pasaba del medio día. Aun era temprano, pero no sabía cuándo terminaría esa cosa, así que fue a sentarse perezosamente a una banca cercana al lugar, casi al lado de las puertas.

No necesitaba de mucho tiempo para comenzar a desesperarse. Media hora después Kagura ya estaba cruzando y descruzando los brazos molesta, resoplaba impaciente y movía nerviosamente lo pies.

—¿Sabe a qué hora se va a terminar la sesión? —preguntó distraídamente al guardia. Este se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, señorita. Pero no deben tardar. Llevan ahí toda la mañana. —Kagura farfulló un "_gracias_" y volvió la vista al frente. Diez minutos más, y se largaría de ahí. No estaba obligada a esperar a Naraku, y menos, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué diantres quería, pero unos cinco minutos después se escucharon varios ruidos y las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Salieron varias personas, entre ellos pudo ver a una chica encorvada, que parecía haber estado llorando, acompañada de quienes probablemente eran sus padres. Los demás consistían, en general, de un pequeño tumulto indistinguible, casi todos vestidos de traje, formales, intercambiando diversos comentarios que ella no se interesó en escuchar. A diferencia de ellos, Kagura se veía demasiado casual y fuera de lugar. Miró hacia las personas que salían, buscando discretamente a Naraku con la mirada. Sólo hasta después de que el flujo de personas disminuyó, vio salir a su primo, acompañado de un hombre maduro que estaba impecable con su traje.

—"_Debe ser un delincuente_" —pensó, sabiendo que a pesar de que Naraku se movía entre varias ramas, lo que más le gustaba, y en lo que se especializaba, era en derecho penal. A veces pensaba que era demasiado prejuiciosa, y lo era, pero con el tiempo y conociendo a Naraku, se dio cuenta de que no se podía fiar de nadie. No podía ni confiar en su propia familia, ¿cómo hacerlo con el resto del mundo? Trataba a todos como si estos quisieran clavarle un puñal en la espalda. Hasta las personas más presentables podían ser unos verdaderos psicópatas, tal y como veía a Naraku en ese momento. Era un maldito bastardo, pero todo aquel que lo veía sin conocerlo, sólo sabía fijar la atención en lo bien que vestía, en lo apuesto que era o en el buen trabajo que tenía y su discreto encanto. Lo imaginaban como alguien común y corriente, a pesar de aquella aura extraña que parecía rodearlo. Sólo había que conocerlo un poco para darse cuenta que no se andaba con juegos.

Kagura lo observó un momento, de espaldas contra ella. Parecía no haberla notado aun. También usaba un traje negro y formal, y mientras hablaba con aquel hombre, que parecía ser su cliente, se pasó una bufanda azul oscuro por el cuello. Ya llevaba puesto su abrigo y cargaba su maletín.

Desvió la vista cuando notó que el cliente de Naraku volteaba a verla. Pudo ver el destello de lujuria en sus ojos y se sintió incomoda. Odió aun más a Naraku.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención? —susurró el abogado, ligeramente molesto al ver que de pronto su cliente se distraía viendo algo detrás de él. Volteó instintivamente, buscando aquello que el hombre miraba con tanto interés. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Kagura sentada a unos metros de ahí, disimulando, y claramente molesta.

Miró a su cliente esbozar una pequeña y repugnante sonrisa. Naraku se hizo el desentendido y lo obligó a ponerle atención de nuevo. Los cargos por violación que tenía eran graves. No le estaba costando tanto trabajo arreglarlo, tenía la capacidad de torcer la verdad y usarla a su favor, podía convertir la mentira en verdad y que esta fuera aceptada y recurrir a las teorías más escandalosas, pero ahora entendía por qué ese hombre estaba metido en ese lío.

A pesar de que estaba mirando a Kagura, sabía que si lograba que lo dejaran libre, volvería a hacer lo mismo; sabía que cada delincuente que lograba salvar de prisión, sólo hacía que existiera otra posible victima por ahí. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta Kagura podía ser una de ellas, pero no le importó. Para eso le pagaban, y muy bien.

Momentos después terminó su charla con el hombre, acordaron un par de cosas y Naraku se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su prima.

—Los tipos que defiendes son repugnantes. —Fue lo primero que Kagura le reclamó a Naraku.

—¿Y a mí qué me dices? El degenerado es él —contestó de mala gana. La chica resopló mientras se levantaba.

—¿Para qué querías verme? Me hiciste salir de mi casa y hace demasiado frío.

—No empieces a atosigarme con preguntas. —A Kagura no le costó trabajo notar que, por alguna razón, Naraku la estaba evadiendo—. Vámonos.

La muchacha caminó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos, fastidiada. El lugar era muy grande y aunque era cálido, tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir de ahí. La estaban abrumando los sonidos de los múltiples pasos de las personas, que iban de aquí para ella frente a ella. Incluso la estaban molestando el sonido de sus botines chocando contra el suelo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era el eco del ruido lo que la molestaba, sino estar con Naraku, pensó al mirarlo de reojo.

Pensó acabar con el asunto ahí antes de salir del edificio y que por fin ambos se fueran cada uno por su camino, pero no se sintió cómoda hablando con Naraku en ese lugar tan lleno de gente sobre lo que sea por lo cual la había citado.

Al llegar a la entrada el abogado puso frente a él su paraguas, con la intención de abrirlo.

—¿Y tu paraguas? —preguntó a Kagura, quien torció la boca.

—Cuando venía para acá se rompió. —Escuchó a Naraku resoplar mientras abría el suyo, completamente negro, al tiempo que se acomodaba los guantes y el abrigo. Kagura tampoco estaba feliz. Ahora le tocaba tener que compartir el paraguas con su primo. No le gustaba, le recordaban esas escenas cursis de parejas caminando juntas en un día frío. No se sentía cómoda en eso, y menos con Naraku.

Kagura dejó de pensar en ello y salieron juntos del edificio, pero cuando Naraku desvió su camino hacia el lado opuesto del estacionamiento –lugar al que su prima tenía intenciones de encaminarse- volteó a verlo contrariada.

—¿Y tu auto?

Se detuvo, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del abrigo. El clima no había mejorado nada con el paso de las horas, y no había un sólo rayo de luz atravesando las encapotadas nubes blancas. El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado al recibir la pregunta de su auto.

—En la mañana se quedó varado en la nieve y tuvieron que llevárselo —contestó hastiado—. Más tarde iré a recogerlo. —En cualquier otro momento Kagura hubiera soltado una carcajada, pero esta vez estaba más bien molesta.

—¿Iremos caminando? —se quejó encaprichada, caminando de nuevo hacia él, arrastrando los pies con pereza. Había ido al lugar y aguantado el camino (ya que odiaba la nieve) con la esperanza de que se fueran de ahí o a dónde sea que Naraku quería ir, en auto, y ahora resultaba que tendrían que caminar, y le daba una tremenda flojera, además, la brisa congelante era la misma y otra vez las manos estaban picándole debajo de los guantes.

—Deja de quejarte —le ordenó, mientras Kagura se ponía a un lado de él. Retomaron el camino y rápidamente se alejaron del edificio. La nieve no impedía que las personas detuvieran sus rutinas, pero era obvio que quien no tenía porque salir, prefería quedarse en su casa, así que las calles estaban ligeramente desiertas a comparación de cómo normalmente estaban.

Kagura estaba impaciente por saber qué quería Naraku. Al menos, podía estar segura de un par de cosas. En primera, que no iban a tener relaciones. Sus encuentros siempre eran improvisados, no los planeaban, y el último había quedado muy mal. Además, Naraku no era de los que gustara de ir a hoteles, así que no iba a llevarla a uno; de hecho, la mayoría de las veces lo hacían en el departamento de él, en ocasiones, en el de ella, y un par de veces lo hicieron en la oficina de Naraku.

La segunda, es que no había. Kagura no tenía ni idea, pero algo debía ser, porque Naraku no solía llamarla por nada, pero algo quería, por supuesto. Aun así, pasaron los minutos y no dijo nada, y Kagura se sentía un poco intimidada como para tomar la iniciativa.

Sus pasos los llevaron hasta atravesar un parque que en esos momentos estaba desprovisto de niños y en general, vacio. La gente salía para lo necesario, trabajar o ir a la escuela, no para divertirse, el ambiente estaba demasiado helado. Sólo unas cuantas personas pasaban de un lado a otro, cubiertos bajo abrigos y paraguas, tomando el atajo que proporcionaba el parque.

Kagura miró con cierto interés hacia los juegos. Las resbaladillas y los columpios lucían una ligera capa de nieve al igual que todo a su alrededor. Se sentía mejor así, odiaba la risa y los gritos de los niños jugando. A veces no entendía cómo es que la gente decidía tener hijos. Los niños eran tan irritantes, significaban tanta responsabilidad, le daba tanta lata pensar en cuidar de uno hasta morir. Si bien, Kagura tuvo suerte de que su hermana menor fuera una niña extraordinariamente callada (aunque de una manera muy exagerada) y no la tuvo que aguantar cuando fueron más jóvenes, a pesar de que Kanna ya era una muchacha, los niños seguían dándole mala espina. Fue una de las tantas razones por las cuales tardó un poco en encontrarle gusto a eso de tener sexo. Le daba terror quedar embarazada, y peor aún, de Naraku. Siempre imaginó que si Naraku llegara a tener un hijo, seguro que este saldría aun más malvado y retorcido que él, sino es que casi como el anticristo.

Ella, por otro lado, no podía imaginarse como madre, se había hecho a la idea de que jamás lo sería, ni tenía ánimos de serlo. Su fallecida tía, tradicional como siempre lo fue, solía molestarla un poco con ese tema. A pesar de saber lo huraña que era, en vida siempre le insistió con que era una joven hermosa que debía buscarse un buen hombre y formar una familia. A Naraku, con aun más razón lo presionaba. Le insistía con que ya quería ser abuela, y más siendo que en ese entonces ya rondaba los treinta años y aun no daba indicio alguno de querer casarse, y ya había pasado tiempo desde que había terminado con su novia Tsubaki, una chica que a Kagura siempre le pareció una completa pirada.

Si hubiera sabido la verdad, que su hijo favorito estaba liado con la persona menos esperada, pensaba Kagura cada que recordaba eso, con una mezcla de ganas de reír y enojarse.

La joven volvió de nuevo la vista al frente, y vio algo que le llamó la atención y al mismo tiempo le sacó una mueca de asco. Una pareja a unos cuantos metros, sentados en una banca, se abrazaban. Estaban muy pegados y con tono acaramelado. Sonreían como si el frío no les afectara en nada y se besaron un par de veces. No era bien visto que las parejas se mostraran su afecto en público, pero en los últimos años esas cosas habían cambiado un poco, sobre todo entre los jóvenes, pero aun así Kagura odiaba ver esas muestras de afecto públicas. Le parecían tan… repugnantes, de cierta forma; no encontraba una palabra exacta para describirlo, porque ni siquiera le interesaba el asunto moral. Quizá no la encontraba porque nunca había pasado por algo así. Con su ex novio, Bankotsu nunca hizo esas cosas; tonteaban y se divertían. Si no se ponía muy bruto y dándose aires de semental, él la hacía reír, pero nada más, y ninguno de los dos era especialmente romántico, y el único después de su primer y único novio, era Naraku, hasta la fecha, y entre ellos les era imposible hacer esas cosas, porque simplemente no les nacía hacerlas.

Miró a Naraku por unos instantes. Por pura curiosidad, se preguntó cómo sería hacer eso con él. Se preguntó cómo habría sido una "relación" distinta con él, que fuera un poco más normal y no tan tormentosa. No, no iba a negar que le gustaba. Después de un año y medio de relación, no podía salir con esas tonterías. Realmente, no le molestaría el hecho de tener un noviazgo más o menos formal con su primo, pero era absurdo, porque para eso tendría que ser otra persona en el cuerpo de Naraku o algo por el estilo, porque él era demasiado violento y malnacido como para que ella pudiese enamorarse de él.

No, sería imposible, viéndose de cualquier lado. Si Naraku en realidad tuviera un poco más de consciencia para darse cuenta del daño que podía provocar el chantajear y manipular a su antojo a otra persona, eso lo convertiría en alguien medianamente "bueno", decente, y si así fuera él, jamás habrían llegado a lo que hacían. Hacían lo que hacían precisamente porque jamás se formó entre ellos una relación de cariño que los hiciera verse como familiares a quienes hay que respetar.

Naraku ni siquiera necesitaba usar chantajes o golpear sus puntos débiles, con el simple hecho de existir, era como si le impusiera su voluntad.

Por otro lado, él también notó a la pareja y cómo Kagura los veía. La repulsión en su rostro era divertida de ver. A veces se cansaba de que sólo él se encargara de amargarle el día, pero no era difícil que cualquier cosa enfadara a su explosiva prima.

—¿Conmovida? —preguntó de pronto Naraku, mientras pasaban a un lado de la pareja que seguía acurrucándose, sin notarlos, demasiado ahogados en su propia miel—. No me digas que te has enamorado de mi —se burló con descaro.

Kagura volteó a verlo con los ojos como platos, para enseguida torcer la mitad de su rostro con un profundo hastío. ¿Y qué tonterías decía ahora Naraku?

—¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme de ti? —susurró con una mezcolanza de sorpresa y rencor—. Jamás. ¿Sabes? Se necesita más que sexo para hacer que una persona se enamore. Y por lo visto, no eres muy bueno en eso. —Kagura intentaba aguantar la sonrisa que luchaba por salir de sus labios. Naraku la miró, sospechando por dónde iba el asunto.

—Mira, que ni de adulto has sabido cómo llegarle a Kikyou —añadió la joven, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro explotaba. Naraku sintió ganas de abofetearla en ese instante, pero haciendo uso de fuerzas titánicas, se contuvo. Había gente en el lugar, se vería muy mal que de pronto la golpeara. Además, tenía maneras mucho más dolorosas de vengarse de ella y ponerla en su lugar.

—Cuidado con tu boca, Kagura —amenazó—. No vaya a ser que Sesshoumaru se entere misteriosamente de lo que hay entre nosotros. —Estuvo a punto de tropezar al escuchar eso. Que Sesshoumaru se enterara que se revolcaba con Naraku simplemente le aterraba. Terminaría por estigmatizar por completo la imagen que tenía de ella, y de sólo escucharlo, sentía una punzada en el corazón.

Kagura desvió la vista, dándole a entender que no diría nada más. Además, las cosas se habían vuelto asquerosamente incomodas. Pocas veces hablaban de su ilícita relación estando "_fuera de lugar_". No hablaban, no se prometían nada, dejaban que sus acciones hablaran por ellos. Era sencillo, pero extraño. Aun así, esa era de las pocas veces que hablaban de algo que tuviera que ver con su relación estando en el momento _no indicado_. A Kagura le hacía pensar que aquello que tenía con Naraku era más profundo de lo que parecía, pero jamás como se supone que debería ser, o como debía desarrollarse.

Lo cierto era que, en los últimos meses, las cosas sí habían cambiado entre ellos. Desde aquella pequeña discusión que tuvieron, las peleas entre ellos seguían igual, pero parecían soportarse más. A veces se besaban, sin terminar teniendo sexo. En otras ocasiones alguno de los dos insinuaba lo que había entre ellos, como si aun no pasara nada y estuvieran apenas intentando seducir al otro por medio de indirectas. Kagura consideraba que se había vuelto algo más "_serio_", no exactamente serio o formal dentro de lo que se podía, pero algo parecido. Lo único que sabía, es que Naraku no la "engañaba" con nadie más, y lo más sorprendente del caso, es que su primo ni siquiera volteaba a ver a otras mujeres cuando estaban juntos (aunque los acompañara Byakuya, donde entonces podría darse la libertad de hacerlo). De hecho, Kagura había notado en sí misma, que también evitaba ver a otros hombres, fijarse en ellos, como si tratara de guardarle cierta fidelidad a Naraku, aunque muchas veces ellos trataran de coquetearle… pero no del todo. La excepción, claro, era Sesshoumaru, que más bien era algo platónico, tan imposible y lejano que Naraku ni siquiera le daba importancia, a pesar de que Kagura sabía muy bien que él también tenía cola que le pisaran con el asunto de Kikyou.

Era curioso como parecían tenerse sólo el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo ser "infieles" entre ellos, aferrándose a personas imposibles. Casi parecía que lo hacían a propósito, como si eso les diera un pretexto para justificar lo que había entre ellos. Sólo algo inaccesible, porque aun así, a ninguno de los dos les costaría mucho trabajo conseguir una pareja. Naraku era apuesto, tenía poder y dinero, muchas lo podrían considerar el paquete entero, sólo que no tenían idea de lo horrible que era. Kagura, por su parte, también era guapa, pero tenía un temperamento tan brutal como el de Naraku, y pocos hombres se tomaban la molestia de enfrentarse a una mujer como ella, que era capaz de dejarlos en evidencia y que llamaba tanto la atención. Probablemente, el único que lo hacía, era Naraku, y eso sólo porque, dentro de todo, era más poderoso que ella.

No, no estaban hechos para estar con otras personas, más que con personas que se les parecieran. Quizá por eso lo de ellos más o menos funcionaba. De hecho, varios meses atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naraku le había robado todos sus ahorros para irse de Tokio y lo buscó con la intención de que se los devolviera (lo cual, por supuesto, no hizo), Kagura se empeñó en fastidiarlo con su presencia y se quedó en el departamento de Naraku, con la intención de abrumarlo tanto hasta que le devolviera su dinero, pero resultó ser más inteligente y astuto, porque la que terminó abrumada fue ella, mientras su primo la trababa como si fuera su esposa (y no exactamente como si él jugara al rol del "buen esposo"). Sólo aguanto una semana viviendo con Naraku, no más.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó él sin voltear a verla. Kagura lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía eso? Nunca le preguntaba cómo estaba, nunca le había interesado. Kagura pensó que quizá lo hacía para romper el hielo y olvidarse del asunto anterior del cual habían hablado.

—¿Para qué preguntas? Nos vimos hace dos días —rezongó sin pensarlo mucho, pero de inmediato se sintió incómoda.

Dos noches atrás Kagura se había encontrado con Naraku, y sucedió lo que había sucedido muchas veces… lo malo de Naraku, es que a veces era demasiado violento, demasiado dominante, y podía llegar a hacer sentir a Kagura como si sólo la estuviera utilizando, o como si no fuera más que un objeto masturbatorio para él. Estaba bien que no se amaran, que no se anduvieran con romanticismos falsos ni gentilezas, que el sexo fuera relativamente superficial, y que sus fantasías rayaran en el hecho de ser un poco dominada –cosa que Naraku disfrutaba-, pero tampoco era necesario que la tratara, a veces, como si fuera _su_ prostituta. En aquella ocasión se sintió casi violada. Naraku prácticamente intentó abrirle la boca y obligarla a tragar, arrodillada ante él, y teniéndola bien sujeta del cabello, mirándola con dureza, como si le perteneciera. Si había una razón por la cual se negaba a eso, es porque tenía que arrodillarse ante él, y se sentía como una especie de esclava en esa posición. Le exigió a Naraku que la dejara en paz, lo mandó al diablo, y al final, frustrada, sometida y un poco desesperada, le restregó en la cara que Sesshoumaru seguramente era mejor amante que él. Pudo ver por unos segundos la mirada descolocada de su primo, no por el aspecto sexual, sino por el hecho de estar siendo comparado. Después, él se limitó a decirle que eso jamás lo iba a poder comprobar, ya que Sesshoumaru no estaba interesado en ella.

Las cosas terminaron ahí y antes de tiempo. Kagura se fue molesta; tal vez no había sido el comentario más maduro, pero cumplió su objetivo. Se fue internamente feliz de haberle cortado el rollo tan abruptamente. Desde entonces no había hablado con Naraku, hasta ese día en que la llamó por la mañana. Como sea, nunca hablaban sobre sus vidas. Kagura sabía que Naraku la tenía vigilada, que utilizaba a Kanna para decirle todo lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer, y también sabía que si le contaba algo a Byakuya –a quien consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo- este se lo contaría a su hermano, sin embargo, tanto su primo como su hermana sólo lo hacían cuando Naraku preguntaba, lo cual no era todo el tiempo.

—Qué carácter… —masculló el hombre cerrando los ojos unos instantes. Necesitaría paciencia esta vez—. ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

La pregunta sacó de juego a su prima. Esta lo miró un poco espantada, preocupación que trató de disimular, aunque bien sabía que a Naraku casi nunca se le escapaba algo. Tenía sus razones para estar angustiada. Había pasado una semana desde que la despidieron… otra vez. Había conseguido trabajo en otra compañía de danza, más pequeña, y la paga era mucho menor a la que recibía en su antiguo empleo. La despidieron por las mismas razones de siempre. Por indisciplinada, y por ese terrible carácter que tenía. Además, durante los meses que estuvo trabajando ahí, apenas logró juntar una pequeña parte de lo que Naraku le había robado. A ese paso, jamás lograría juntar el suficiente dinero para irse.

Aun así, podía hacerlo. Podía sólo tomar una maleta, o ni eso, y largarse de una vez por todas de Tokio, pero era realista; se necesitaba de mucho dinero para huir de alguien tan dominante y persistente y que, encima, tenía poder. Cuando estuvo más joven lo intentó, y lo único que logró fue pasar cinco tormentosos días cambiando de un hotel a otro, huyendo de ciudad en ciudad, y no llegó muy lejos. Fue Naraku quien la encontró y la regresó de vuelta, y le dejó bien claro que jamás lo intentara de nuevo. Si pretendía escapar, tendría que irse muy lejos, y tendría que ser muy rápido, casi como si se esfumara. Naraku era capaz de buscarla por todo Japón, y otra de las razones que le impedían intentarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera de una manera tan improvisada, era su hermana Kanna.

La joven era demasiado "apegada", por decirlo de alguna forma, a Naraku. Su hermana menor lo prefería a él. Sabía los alcances de su primo, a lo que podía llegar. Además de ser abogado, Kagura sabía que estaba inmiscuido en cosas más truculentas, todo por debajo del agua. Sólo quienes lo conocían de cerca sabían quién era realmente, para el resto de las personas, era un perro de abogado a quien había que tenerle cierto miedo. Se había ganado una fama extraña, en los que algunos lo amaban, otros lo odiaban, y los que antes lo habían amado, terminaban odiándolo, pero atados de manos. Incluso Kagura sospechaba que había mandado matar a un par de personas, y estaba segura, de que él había sido el causante del raro accidente que terminó con la vida de sus tíos y puso a Naraku a cargo de la firma. Si era posible que hubiera sido él quien mandó matar a sus propios padres, eso significaba que no le temblarían las manos para hacerle lo mismo a cualquier otra persona que se le pusiera en el camino. No tenía límites, y Kagura, en algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerle lo que le hacía a ella a Kanna, pero terminaba por desechar la idea. Kanna no era el tipo de Naraku, él la veía más como una especie de marioneta, pero eso no la volvía inmune a sus tretas y juegos, nadie que estuviera cerca de él podía estar seguro. Ni siquiera creía que Byakuya, quien le era fiel de una manera casi ciega, estuviera a salvo.

—¿Te despidieron, verdad? —afirmó Naraku después de ver cómo Kagura se quedaba en silencio. Para toda respuesta, la joven resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Siempre te corren de los trabajos. ¿Qué tanto haces para que nadie te aguante?

—Déjame en paz —gruñó ella.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Kagura pareció pensarlo un poco, y sin darse cuenta bajó la mirada. En realidad, no tenía planes. Era muy buena bailarina, se había dedicado a eso toda la vida y era una profesional, pero a pesar de todo, la competencia era brutal, y su actitud no mejoraba las cosas. No se le antojaba terminar trabajando de nuevo de mesera en algún restaurante o bar –donde encima tenía que aguantar borrachos- y para la paga, mucho menos.

—No deberías preocuparte —le dijo de pronto Naraku con gesto sereno. Kagura lo miró extrañada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Trabajarás para mí —sentenció, haciendo que su prima se detuviera en seco.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como mi asistente personal —prosiguió, como si esta ya hubiera aceptado—. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo con un notorio sarcasmo. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—¡No! ¡Jamás! Prefiero morirme de hambre. —La sola idea de tener que estar todo el día, diariamente, con Naraku, la abrumaba a puntos insospechados. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar y todo lo que tendría que aguantarle. Desde su mal humor, hasta sus arranques de ira y sus desplantes, sobretodo, sus despreciables ordenes. ¡No, simplemente no! Pensó la joven, sin contar, la incómoda relación que ya tenía con él. Pero… ¿realmente tenía opción? Ya había estado buscando trabajo, y no encontraba. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que recurrir a usar sus ahorros y todo el esfuerzo de los meses pasados se iría por el caño, y su eterna idea de escapar, también.

Naraku ignoró sus quejas y siguió caminando. La muchacha trató de guardar la calma, tomar aire, para al menos poder quejarse, y lo alcanzó. Iba a seguir reclamándole hasta que se quedara sin voz. Naraku estaba aprovechándose de su precaria situación. Trabajar con él sería aguantarlo todo el día y encima seguir sus órdenes. Bien podría creer que Naraku quería cumplir algún tipo de fantasía irreal donde fuera amante de su secretaria, pero le sonaba más lógica la idea de que simplemente quería tenerla sometida.

Después de unos segundos pensándolo, se atrevió a hablar.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¿Tienes alguna otra opción? —Torció la boca, frustrada como nunca. Odiaba que Naraku pudiera casi leerle la mente. ¿Era él demasiado inteligente, ella demasiado obvia, o se conocían demasiado bien?

—¿No será que lo que quieres es cumplir algún tipo de fantasía enferma donde eres amante de tu secretaria? —soltó ella sin pensarlo mucho. Definitivamente, no iba a acceder a eso. Al menos no en _horas de trabajo_. La relación de ellos no era exactamente la de amantes, pero ya era complicada de por sí, y no quería que el asunto creciera y se volviera más rebuscado. Por su parte, Naraku la miró, sin poder esconder su sorpresa. Jamás se le había ocurrido. Por un momento pensó que Kagura era más maliciosa que él, ¿o acaso tenía la idea de que él era demasiado perverso? El aspecto del incesto era más que suficiente para ambos.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó—. ¿No será que la que tiene esa fantasía eres tú?

—Idiota.

—Acepta, Kagura. No tienes opción. —Escuchó resoplar a su prima—. Deberías agradecerme que yo sí me preocupo por ti… a diferencia de Sesshoumaru. —El rostro de Kagura se deformó enseguida. La sonrisa irónica que resplandecía en el rostro de Naraku le dio nauseas y unas ganas tremendas de desaparecerla de su lugar a base de un puñetazo. Se imaginó golpeándolo, rompiéndole la nariz. Un ruido constante le inundó la cabeza y sintió que temblaba de coraje. Estuvo a nada de hacerlo, y al último segundo, no se movió. Sería un suicidio atacarlo.

—No metas a Sesshoumaru en esto —exclamó la joven con firmeza, y se relamió los labios—. No me digas que sigues enojado por _eso_ —murmuró después, haciendo una clara referencia a lo que había pasado dos noches atrás. Naraku se hizo el desentendido.

—Por favor… como si me importara lo que puedas sentir por Sesshoumaru. ¿O será que lo que realmente te molesta es que a él no le importas? —Kagura sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón, pero aceptaba cada palabra que decía Naraku, aunque supiera que lo hacía con la intención de lastimarla. Era cierto, le molestaba que a Sesshoumaru no le importara lo que pasaba con ella. En general, parecía que a Sesshoumaru no le importaba nadie, a excepción de esa jovial muchacha a la que, para sorpresa de todos, había adoptado como su hija después del terremoto, tras quedar huérfana, pero por lo demás, incluyéndola… pero podía vivir con eso. No necesitaba de un hombre o de ser correspondida, sólo necesitaba su libertad, pero lo que la hacía retorcerse del coraje es que Naraku se aprovechara de eso, como si él no estuviera en la misma situación, sino es que peor.

A Kagura no le parecía justo que, si iban a estar en esa tormentosa relación, él tuviera más derecho para atormentarla a ella, porque si ella mencionaba algo sobre Kikyou, las reacciones de Naraku podían ser desde la indiferencia, hasta las más violentas, e incluso él también la comparaba con Kikyou, y sin embargo él mencionaba a Sesshoumaru como si nada, como si se vengara por el simple hecho de que Kagura existiera en su vida.

—Ya basta —ordenó la joven, más como una petición que otra cosa. Naraku no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir. Su prima miró hacia el frente de nuevo. Notó que estaban a unos cuantos metros de salir del parque. La forma en la que de pronto se detuvo la conversación le recordó el frío que hacía. Solía acalorarse cuando comenzaba a discutir con Naraku, en una mezcla de nervios y coraje que la mantenía con la sangre hirviendo y la adrenalina a tope, esperando lo peor, pero apenas terminaron, todo el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir los estragos del clima.

Kagura se llevó ambas manos cerca de su boca y comenzó a friccionarlas rápidamente, tratando de calentarse con su propia respiración. Un poco desesperada, titiritó y se abrazó a sí misma. El movimiento llamó la atención de Naraku, quien volteó a verla. Kagura llevaba el cabello suelto (probablemente porque se le congelaban las orejas) y una boina negra cubriendo su cabeza, combinando con el oscuro abrigo y los guantes guinda, del mismo color que su falda. Naraku pensó que no fue muy inteligente de parte de Kagura ponerse una falda y cubrirse las piernas sólo con unas negras medias de invierno, a pesar de que se veía bien. No era suficiente, pero lo que llamó la atención de Naraku, fue un detalle de su boina. Usaba en él un discreto prendedor de diamantes, con la forma de dos sencillas plumas y un pequeño detalle en las puntas, una perla de jade. Le sorprendió un poco, porque nunca había visto que lo usara. Ese prendedor se lo había regalado él junto con un par de aretes, igualmente de jade (los cuales sí usaba), y le habían costado una fortuna. Se los había regalado a principios de año, por su cumpleaños (y casi obligado por Byakuya), ya cuando se había metido con ella.

En realidad, en muy pocas ocasiones le había regalado algo. Kagura recibió el presente diciéndole que era del tipo de hombre que pagaba los pecados con diamantes.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al recordarlo, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagura, atrayéndola hacia él para después apretarla contra su cuerpo. La joven enseguida reaccionó.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —le espetó incómoda, mirando con cierta repulsión como la mano de Naraku rodeaba suavemente su hombro derecho, al tiempo que la apretaba contra él con firmeza.

—Pensé que tenías frío —contestó con mucha calma.

—Pues prefiero que me de hipotermia. —La chica cerró los ojos un momento, al tiempo que se sacudía, haciendo que Naraku la soltara.

—Quién te entiende… —farfulló molesto, desviando la mirada. Cuando pusieron un pie fuera del parque, y dejándose guiar por Naraku, la paciencia de la joven explotó al igual que su curiosidad. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se encontraron y aun no le decía qué diablos quería.

—Por cierto, ¿ya me dirás para qué me llamaste? —le preguntó cruzada de brazos—. Ya te tardaste mucho. Tú no sueles hacerte el tonto para darme órdenes.

—No te voy a ordenar nada. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—No. —Se apresuró a responder la joven.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —masculló Naraku mirándola con severidad. La chica rodó los ojos y guardó silencio, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. El hombre tomó un poco de aire y se preparó para lo peor. Era probable que una tormenta se desataría en ese momento.

—Esta noche tengo que asistir a una fiesta, y necesito ir con un acompañante. —Kagura sospechó por dónde iba el asunto, y no tardó en mostrar su desacuerdo.

—Olvídalo.

—Tú me acompañarás a la fiesta —ordenó Naraku, ignorándola.

—¡No, no quiero! ¿Por qué? ¿A mí qué me importan esas estúpidas fiestas? —se quejó Kagura airadamente, haciendo desesperados ademanes con las manos.

—Vas a ir conmigo, y fin de la discusión —ordenó una vez más, elevando un poco el tono de su voz al tiempo que se detenía en seco.

—¿No se supone que es un favor? —la chica alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Un favor que cumplirás, quieras o no.

—Pues qué linda manera de verlo. No me sorprende que seas abogado. —Logró sacarle una mueca de disgusto a su primo, pero no le importo—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mejor no llevas a la fiesta a Tsubaki?

—¿Tsubaki? Bien sabes qué terminé con ella hace dos años —argumentó Naraku, ligeramente sorprendido, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo pensé que habías vuelto con ella… —mintió, sabiendo que la idea era absurda. Naraku y Tsubaki no habían quedado en buenos términos, y Kagura estaba segura de que Naraku no estaba con ella.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? Yo no he vuelto con ella. —Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras Kagura lo seguía—. No tenía idea de que fueras capaz de ponerte celosa de una mujer a la que no he visto en dos años. —La joven rió por lo bajo. Ya se sabía ese juego, ella misma lo usaba contra Naraku a veces.

—Ajá, por supuesto —farfulló molesta—. Piensa lo que se te dé la gana.

—Además, esto, más que un favor, míralo como un trato —prosiguió Naraku al tiempo que Kagura se ponía de nuevo a su lado.

—Pues yo no veo que pueda ganar nada, más que pegarme la aburrida de mi vida en esa fiesta.

—Si vas conmigo, te devolveré tu dinero —soltó de manera rotunda, haciendo que Kagura lo mirara extrañada. Si había una cosa que tener clara con su primo, es que era un gran mentiroso y que nunca había que creerle nada. Usualmente podía asegurar y prometer, pero casi siempre lo hacía con la intención de que sólo él ganara.

—¡Por favor! ¿Y esperas que te lo crea?

—Esta fiesta es muy importante para mí. Necesito dar una buena impresión, y qué mejor manera de distraer a esos idiotas que con tu radiante presencia, mi querida Kagura. —La aludida no pudo evitar gruñir al aire echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la llamó _querida_. Detestaba sobremanera que le dijera así, peor aún, que la quisiera usar como una especie de escudo para quedar bien.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué mejor no llevas a Byakuya?

—Byakuya es demasiado raro. —Fue el pretexto de Naraku, aunque ella le dio toda la razón—. Te lo prometo, Kagura. Si haces un buen trabajo y te portas bien, te devolveré tu dinero para que te puedas largar si eso es lo que quieres.

Dudó muchísimo de las palabras de su primo. Él nunca hacía nada sin planearlo antes, y tenía una habilidad innata para hacer planes y planes, desde el más simple hasta el más complicado, de una manera excepcionalmente fría y calculada. Pocas veces había fallado, y Kagura sospechaba que Naraku tramaba algo, pero no sabía exactamente _qué._ ¿Cómo saberlo? Si él siempre tramaba algo. Quizá sólo era eso, necesitaba dar una buena impresión. Su trabajo se mantenía no sólo en su habilidad para argumentar y torcer las cosas a su favor o en la cantidad de casos que ganara, en gran parte, la reputación tenía mucho que ver, y Naraku sabía llevar esa doble vida de manera impecable, una fiesta no iba a ser la excepción… además, estaba el asunto de su dinero. No estaba segura de que se lo devolvería. Por un lado, era posible, ¿por qué no? Tal vez ya se había cansado de ella y no quería tenerla cerca –aunque lo del trabajo como su asistente contradecía rotundamente esa teoría-. Por otro lado, ¿qué podía perder? Si no lo acompañaba, no tendría de vuelta su dinero. Si lo acompañaba, esa opción igual podía aplicarse, pero existía, por mínima que fuera, la esperanza de recuperar sus ahorros. Sólo un poco más y podría huir de Tokio.

No tenía nada que perder. Aun así, no contestó nada. No tenía caso. Dijera que sí o no, Naraku terminaría obligándola, aunque por lo menos estaba tratando de "convencerla". Su silencio, para Naraku, equivalía a una sí.

—¿Adónde vamos? —inquirió la joven con desgano, mirando a su alrededor. Reconocía el lugar.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa. —Ella resopló, profundamente disgustada. Sólo lo hacía para molestarla. ¿No se lo pudo decir por teléfono? Bueno, en realidad no. Probablemente le habría colgado apenas mencionara algo, ya fuera el asunto de la fiesta o lo de su _generoso _ofrecimiento de trabajo. Necesitaba tenerla ahí para que no huyera o no lo mandara al diablo.

Caminaron un rato más. Tomaron el metro, ahorrándose un gran tramo y el terrible clima. No mencionaron ni una palabra más durante el trayecto. Si iba a tener que acompañar a Naraku a esa fiesta, ¿cómo diablos lo iba a hacer? Kagura no tenía muchos vestidos de noche, de hecho, no tenía ninguno. Es más, ella jamás había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo. Quizás un par de veces, algunos años atrás, y aquellos vestidos probablemente ya no le quedaban o no eran apropiados, es más, tal vez ya hasta los había tirado a la basura. No tenía idea de cómo actuar en un lugar así, lugares donde personas como Naraku o Sesshoumaru se desenvolvían con relativa facilidad, cada uno a su manera, pero no ella. Su rostro de fastidio era casi imposible de quitarse de encima, y no sabía interactuar con otras personas, romper el hielo, le daba pereza hacerlo. La sola idea de estar rodeada de gente que aparentaba tanto le daba nauseas.

No le mencionó nada a Naraku, ya se las tendría que arreglar ella sola.

Recorrieron un corto trayecto para llegar al edificio donde vivía Kagura. La joven esperaba que su primo la dejara en la entrada, pero, para su sorpresa, este la acompañó hasta el tercer piso y a la puerta de su casa, sin mencionar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron.

—Sé que no tienes vestidos —dijo Naraku mientras Kagura metía la llave en la cerradura—, así que le pedí a Byakuya que te comprara uno. Si no me equivoco, ya debió dejarlo aquí.

—¿Cómo diablo entró a mi casa? —exclamó un poco horrorizada de saber que Byakuya había entrado. Probablemente, el muy chistoso había hurgado en sus cosas.

—Yo le di las llaves. —Kagura gruñó. El muy maldito se había vengado por robarle una vez las llaves a él, pero no le sorprendía. Naraku no era de los que dejaban las cosas pasar.

—¿No parecerá sospechoso que tengas las llaves de mi departamento? —inquirió mientras abría la puerta, haciendo referencia a su relación, pero su primo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No tiene porque meterse en lo que no le importa.

Entró a su casa, sin intenciones de invitar a Naraku a pasar. Él, de todas formas, ya tenía que irse. Tenía que ir a recoger su auto. Kagura se quedó unos momentos parada en la entrada, esperando la siguiente indicación de Naraku.

—Pasaré por ti a las ocho —sentenció. Después, miró a Kagura de pies a cabeza de manera descarada. Kagura al instante se sintió incomoda, dejándole un vacio en el estomago. Naraku denotó una pequeña sonrisa—. Ponte guapa, _querida. _—Para toda respuesta, la joven rodó los ojos y cerró de golpe la puerta, sin siquiera despedirse. Del otro lado, pudo escuchar la sutil risa de Naraku.

Aventó sus llaves a un pequeño mueble en el recibidor, sin fijarse dónde habían aterrizado. Cuando llegó a la sala, repitió el mismo procedimiento con su bolso, guantes y la bufanda, arrojándolas a uno de los sillones. Miró el reloj colgado en una de las paredes y se percató de que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Nada más tendría tiempo de comer algo ligero y enseguida tendría que arreglarse. Tenía tiempo de sobra, pero le daba muchísima pereza la sola idea de maquillarse otra vez, peinarse y vestirse. Sabía que la mitad del tiempo estaría haciéndose tonta fumando un cigarrillo o dando vueltas por todo el departamento, tratando de luchar contra la ansiedad.

No vio ninguna cosa fuera de lugar en la sala o el recibidor. Si Byakuya ya había dejado el dichoso vestido en su casa, tendría que estar en su habitación, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el vestido. Había una caja blanca muy grande, con el discreto título de Alexander McQueen en la tapa. Kagura levantó ambas cejas. Era de diseñador, el vestido le debió haber costado una fortuna a Naraku. Seguramente era una fiesta importante como para que quisiera que estuviera perfecta e impecable. La idea no la halagó, le dio flojera. Si había gastado tanto en un vestido para ella y que sólo usaría una vez, definitivamente quería que se luciera. Eso significaba que la estaba usando, otra vez, como su carta de presentación, y que no podía permitirse desperfectos de ningún tipo en su imagen, y más cuando estaba en juego su dinero, si es que Naraku cumplía su palabra y a la hora de la verdad no le salía con algún pretexto.

Kagura iba a abrir la caja para ver el dichoso vestido, pero un pequeño papel al lado de este llamó su atención. Era un sobre pequeño y blanco. Había una discreta flor de loto dibujada de manera improvisada en una esquina, la cual, aun así, guardaba mucho estilismo y elegancia. Enseguida supo que la carta era de parte Byakuya, la flor de loto lo decía todo.

Sacó el pequeño papel y leyó la nota:

"_Naraku me mandó a comprarte un lindo vestido, no sé para qué, pero son unos malditos por no invitarme._

_P.D. ponte guapa para Naraku."_

Kagura tuvo ganas de romper en ese instante la carta, pero no lo hizo. La apretó un poco con sus temblorosos dedos, pero no la rompió. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Byakuya ya sabía de su relación con Naraku. Lo increíble es que se lo tomara con tanta ligereza.

* * *

**No sé por qué quería publicar el segundo capítulo hasta después, pero no me pude aguantar las ganas, y ya lo tenía prácticamente listo desde hace tiempo. **

**Como pueden ver, este capítulo se ubica unos meses después del anterior, unos… cinco o seis meses después. Quise explorar un poco los posibles "celos" que pueden existir entre la relación –si así se le puede llamar- de estos dos. También la forma en la cual Kagura va quedando cada vez más a merced de Naraku. A decir verdad no tengo mucho que aclarar, sólo el asunto de Naraku como abogado. No sé por qué en los AU siempre lo imagino dedicándose a eso. Si no es de abogado, me lo imagino entonces como mafioso o asesino en serie xD Ahora, según mi headcanon, creo que a Naraku le gustaría el derecho penal, pero también se movería en otras ramas, y más si está en una firma. Tampoco me hagan mucho caso, no estudio derecho y sé poco del tema, por eso prefiero no ahondar demasiado en ello. Si necesito alguna corrección con respecto a ese tema, favor de decirme. **

**A decir verdad también quise escribir este capítulo para mencionar un poco sobre cómo ha evolucionado la relación entre ellos dos desde la pelea que tienen en el capitulo anterior, y como mencioné antes, la forma en la cual Naraku trastorna la vida de Kagura en todos los aspectos. Algunas cosas mencionadas aquí pienso profundizarlas en la precuela (en la cual ya estoy trabajando y ya tengo algunos capítulos). **

**Y pues nada, eso sería todo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Escoge tus Últimas Palabras

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: incesto, agresión/violencia psicológica y física.**

* * *

"**Los seres humanos son divertidos. Quieren estar con la persona que aman pero rehúsan de admitirlo abiertamente. Algunos tienen miedo de mostrar la más mínima señal de afecto por miedo. Miedo que sus sentimientos no sean reconocidos, o peor aún, respondidos. Pero algo de los seres humanos que me intriga más, es su consciente esfuerzo de estar conectado con el objeto de su afección, incluso si eso los mata lentamente."**

**Sigmund Freud**

**Escoge tus Últimas Palabras**

Kagura trató de olvidarse de la pequeña carta de su _querido_ primo Byakuya. Su pequeño mensaje le quitó el hambre por completo, pero por aburrimiento y perder un poco el tiempo dejó la caja ahí, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al vestido, fumó un par de cigarrillos y con toda la flojera del mundo regresó a su habitación, encontrándose con la solitaria caja en el borde de la cama, esperándola de la misma forma en que Kagura sabía que esa noche no escaparía.

Sólo esperaba que Byakuya le hubiera comprado algo decente. De pronto su primo menor podía ser muy extravagante, pero seguramente Naraku había sido muy específico con lo que necesitaba, y Kagura tenía que aceptar que Byakuya tenía muy buen gusto, no sólo para su propia ropa, sino para elegir la ropa de mujer. Otra de las razones por las cuales sospechaba que era homosexual.

Refunfuñando, sacó el vestido de su caja y lo extendió frente a ella. No pudo evitar esconder su asombro al tenderlo sobre la cama y verlo a detalle. Era sencillo, y a la vez sobresalía. Una de las razones por las cuales Kagura odiaba los vestidos de noche, es que todos le parecían iguales y aburridos. Los mismos colores, los mismos cortes, el mismo largo. Creía que la gente olvidaba que la elegancia no significaba parecer clones, pero el vestido frente a ella resaltaba por su extravagante sencillez.

Era, en general, negro, pero un acumulativo patrón de libélulas doradas se arremolinaba sobre la tela oscura, como un caótico enjambre de delgadas varas y delicadas alas en todo lo alto del vestido, para ir desapareciendo paulatinamente por la caída de la misma prenda, que se soltaba ligera pero abundante hacía abajo, donde ya el color negro de la tela comenzaba a dominar. Un grueso cinturón negro atravesado por una enorme cadena, dorada como las libélulas, se encargaba de resaltar la cintura de aquella que lo usaría.

El vestido tenía un escote apenas sugerente, extrañamente arriesgado y a la vez sutil. Dos gruesas telas tapizadas casi por completo por las libélulas eran las encargadas de cubrir en su totalidad ambos pechos, dejando sólo una delgada línea descubierta en medio, y los brazos completamente desnudos. Más arriba, el vestido se sostenía por un cuello que se unía al resto de la prenda.

No lo iba a negar, el vestido era hermoso, de los que le gustaban, y si no se equivocaba, era de su talla. No había discusión; Byakuya sabía mezclar la extravagancia con la elegancia, e incluso conocía al dedillo los gustos de su prima mayor. Sabía que Kagura odiaba lo aburrido y convencional.

—Debe costar una fortuna. —Acarició las libélulas bordadas en la tela, con cierto brillo en los ojos. Cuando vivió con sus tíos pudo darse toda clase de lujos, pero desde que se independizó y comenzó a ganar su propio dinero, gran parte de este terminaba destinándolo a sus ahorros para irse, y la paga que recibía no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a lo que ganaba –y robaba- Naraku. Desde varios años atrás ya no podía darse esa clase de lujos, y tener un vestido como ese eran cosas lejanas, y realmente, tampoco le interesaban mucho, aunque era muy vanidosa y estuviera encariñada con el lujo y la comodidad.

Negó con la cabeza. Se le estaba haciendo tarde divagando en cosas sin sentido. Estaba claramente ansiosa. Dejó el vestido donde estaba y se metió a bañar, tratando de desperezarse. A continuación, siguió todo el ritual femenino necesario para acudir a una fiesta, a pesar de que Kagura estaba casi muerta de sueño incluso cuando salió del baño. Le costó horrores pensar en un maquillaje adecuado y que combinara con el vestido, y tuvo que juntar una fuerza titánica para sacar brochas, pinceles, delineadores y sombras de ojos. Lo único que tenía seguro, eran sus labios rojos. Siempre se los pintaba de un soberbio rojo y esta no sería la excepción. Por un momento pensó en no hacerlo; a Naraku le gustaba, pero desistió.

Con el cabello no se complicó. El vestido era para lucirse con el cabello recogido, y no hubo gran diferencia a como se lo peinaba diariamente. Tardó muchísimo en arreglarse. Más en escoger unos zapatos adecuados, y aún más en no distraerse. Durante el paso de las horas de la tarde fumó varios cigarros, con el pretexto de que necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Dio varias vueltas por el departamento haciendo como si buscara algo, cuando en realidad no necesitaba nada, o cerciorándose de la hora. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en la flojera que le daba ir a la dichosa fiesta y en la ansiedad que le provocaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

No iba a negar que estuviera nerviosa en asistir, no sabía desenvolverse en esos lugares, pero confiaba en que Naraku no la dejaría morir sola. Después de todo, el que necesitaba quedar bien, era él. Pero sobre todo, su primo tenía gran culpa con respecto a su ansiedad. La idea de acompañarlo a una fiesta simplemente no le emocionaba, al contrario, le angustiaba mucho. La estaría observando y vigilando todo el tiempo, procurando que actuara bien, como él quería. Cualquier movimiento en falso podía significar perder sus ahorros para siempre, si es que realmente pensaba devolvérselos, cosa que aún dudaba.

Estaba sacando sus zapatos cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. La joven se asomó fuera de su habitación y se percató de que faltaban unos minutos para las ocho.

Bueno, la hora de la verdad había llegado, pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, con una eterna cara de desgano. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Naraku, usando un elegante traje negro y enfundado en un abrigo. Curiosamente, llevaba el cabello suelto.

—¡¿Todavía no estás lista?! —exclamó al verla aún en bata. Kagura hizo un gesto de fastidio y lo dejó pasar.

—Sólo me falta ponerme el vestido y los zapatos. Dame cinco minutos más.

Naraku resopló al escuchar eso, mientras se sentaba en la sala.

—Cinco minutos… —rezongó malhumorado—. Esos cinco minutos siempre se transforman en una hora. —Recordó cuando fue novio de Tsubaki. Era una mujer interesante, no lo negaba, pero también era la mujer más vanidosa que había conocido en su vida. No había lugar al cual no saliera impecable, y las veces en que salió con ella, aquellos "cinco minutos" se volvían eternos en espera, pero Naraku no podía evitar pensar que la veía igual todo el tiempo, él no sabía de esas cosas ni le interesaba. A veces se preguntaba qué tanto hacían las mujeres cuando se arreglaban. ¿Acaso se ponían pestaña por pestaña o de plano se cambiaban el rostro por entero?

Kagura no le hizo mucho caso, recordando también a Tsubaki. Ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a eso, además, si quería salir con una mujer, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Que se jodiera de vez en cuando, pensó.

La joven cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando fuera a su primo. Alcanzó a ver que este sacó su cajetilla de cigarros. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo y provocar que llegaran tarde, pero no le convenía.

Con prisa, Kagura se puso el vestido, dando gracias de que no necesitara una segunda mano para manipular el cierre. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso los tacones (lo cual no tenía mucho caso, pues el largo del vestido y la caída le cubría los pies). Iba a tomar una pequeña cartera negra, pero antes se detuvo al espejo. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que Naraku ya estaba esperando.

Vio con satisfacción cómo le quedaba la prenda. El cinturón se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, y el corte alargado la hacía ver más alta y estilizada. El dorado no era su color favorito, pero se dio cuenta de que combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel, ligeramente bronceada. Se tomó unos momentos para mirarse por todos los ángulos, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Se impresionó de ver lo bien que lucía, y su vanidad se disparó en un santiamén, pero el reflejo en el espejo que unos momentos antes le gustó tanto, desapareció tan rápido como llegó, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, al recordar quién le había regalado el vestido y por qué, y entonces todo el encanto se esfumó.

Resopló un poco, decepcionada, sin quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Naraku se lo había dado.

—¡Kagura, no tengo toda la noche! —Como si lo hubiera invocado, Naraku tocó un par de veces a su puerta. Kagura gruñó y le gritó que ya salía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan impaciente? murmuró por lo bajo. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Segundos después estuvo fuera, tal y como Naraku se lo ordenó, aunque no tenía mejor cara.

Cuando salió, se encontró de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. Lucía tan relajado y sereno que Kagura casi le tuvo envidia. Ella hervía por dentro.

—Ya estoy lista. —Al escucharla Naraku volteó a verla, sin emitir gesto alguno. Ahora sólo necesitaba saber si su imagen era aceptada o no por su primo. Realmente no le interesaba que la halagara o no, de hecho, le habría dado algo de repulsión que lo hiciera. Sólo necesitaba saber si daba la talla de lo que él quería mostrar, si a cambio recibía su recompensa.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? —preguntó este, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin entender la pregunta. Kagura rodó los ojos.

_Hombres._

—Nada…

—Bueno, ya vámonos. Se nos hace tarde —ordenó el hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Kagura sólo se tomó un momento para ponerse su abrigo y lo siguió, con la sensación de que esa sería una de sus peores noches. Podía morirse del aburrimiento, o cometer la tontería de su vida, cualquier cosa era válida y podía pasar estando con Naraku.

* * *

La joven suspiraba con aburrimiento durante el trayecto hacia la fiesta, mirando distraída por la ventana del auto, sintiéndose adormecida por el juego de luces que aparecían y desaparecían conforme avanzaban. Últimamente le parecía que su vida era eso: no más que un juego de luces artificiales y sombras que se movían con rapidez en una sola dirección, lista para estrellarse contra una pared de ladrillos.

Naraku usualmente manejaba como un endemoniado, varias veces lo habían multado por exceso de velocidad, pero esta vez iba bastante tranquilo. Probablemente por la nieve. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse varado de nuevo por ahí, y Kagura sospechaba que por andar jugando a las carreras le había pasado eso mismo en la mañana.

—¿Nerviosa? —soltó de pronto, mirando por un momento a Kagura, para enseguida regresar la vista al frente. La joven no se volvió para verlo.

—No, sólo aburrida.

—Pues más te vale que luzcas feliz y radiante —sentenció con severidad, cosa que no le provocó el más mínimo miedo a Kagura. De hecho, sentía cierto poder sobre la situación. Tal parece que mucho dependía de ella, y era sorprenderle el momento en el que Naraku tenía que depender, aunque fuera un poco, de otra persona. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco feliz. Al parecer, tenía el poder para dejarlo con la mejor imagen o arruinar su reputación… lástima que estuviera chantajeada.

—Sí, Naraku. Haré lo que me digas, pero sabes que no hago esto por simple altruismo.

—Que quede claro que tú lo estás aceptando. —Escuchó a Kagura resoplar—. Harás todo lo que yo te diga. Pase lo que pase, no me cuestionarás. Simplemente obedecerás.

—Como usted desee, _su alteza _—contestó la mujer con un marcado sarcasmo que molestó un poco a su primo, en contraste con la centelleante y fuerte impotencia reflejada en sus ojos.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar. Ni siquiera era un salón de eventos, sino una jodida mansión. Kagura pudo darse cuenta enseguida de que era una fiesta privada, ya que no había medios de comunicación presentes. Atravesaron en el auto los altos portones negros que resguardaban el lugar, y en cierto trayecto del camino Naraku entregó las invitaciones. Kagura en ese momento sintió que estaba entrando a las puertas de un posible infierno y que acababa de vender su alma al diablo. El pensamiento le erizó la piel.

Frente a ellos había otra pequeña fila de autos, uno más lujoso que el otro, todo rodeado de soberbios jardines, un poco castigados por el invierno, y las luces decorativas del lugar le daban una atmosfera luminosa y sutil. Kagura se sintió intimidada ante el derroche del lugar. Muy pocas veces fue a lugares así, nunca le gustaron y nunca le llamaron la atención. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado. Además, aunque estaba encariñada con el lujo, le tenía cierto temor a la gente adinerada. Con Naraku había comprobado que esas cosas daban demasiado poder, especialmente si estaban en las manos equivocadas.

Al bajar del auto Kagura apretó el abrigo contra ella y rogó por entrar rápido. Naraku enseguida se puso a su lado y juntos se encaminaron a la entrada. Se preguntó con qué clase de gente trataba Naraku. Debía ser gente muy importante como para estar en una reunión tan exclusiva. No tenía idea que su primo se desenvolviera en esos círculos, pero tampoco le sorprendía. Después de todo, desde hace años la firma donde trabajaba Naraku se encargaba de llevar todos los asuntos legales relacionados de las empresas Taisho, pero Kagura estaba tan alejada de esa vida y tan inmiscuida en su idea de escapar, que todo aquello le parecía trivial y pasajero. El dinero simplemente iba y venía. Esos montones de pedazos de papel con símbolos por los cuales la gente se mataba, sólo le parecían una ventaja para poder hacer lo que quisiera, en este caso, escapar, mientras que Naraku lo usaba como un medio de poder y control. De hecho, no era el dinero lo que le interesaba, sino el mismo poder, el dinero sólo era un medio.

Kagura trató de no pensar en el lugar donde estaba y con quien estaba, pero cuando entregaron sus abrigos en la entrada, le fue imposible no verlo de reojo.

—"_¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" _—Fue lo único que atinó a pensar, mirando a su alrededor discretamente, y aún más con la confianza que Naraku destilaba. El recibidor era amplio, pulcro, y bien iluminado; había poca gente, pues la fiesta se llevaba a cabo dentro de un salón que contaba con varias puertas enormes de madera y rebuscadas figuras talladas en ella. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar mientras un mayordomo le hacía una reverencia para después abrirles la puerta principal.

Sin un avisar, Naraku posó su mano en la espalda de Kagura, a la altura de la cintura, amoldando su palma a la curva que esta formaba. Ella reaccionó con un ligerísimo salto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —susurró, rechinando los dientes.

—Tú sígueme la corriente —contestó Naraku con la misma discreción. Los labios de ambos casi no se movieron, y apenas se miraron a los ojos.

Entraron juntos al salón. Las paredes blancas lucían un discreto efecto de iluminación dorada, y había unas columnas de madera oscura que hacían un interesante contraste con el juego de luces. El techo era altísimo y abovedado. Más al fondo, junto al par de escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, había una mesa con una gran torre de copas, y seguramente por ahí también estaba la comida.

Kagura sólo quería un maldito café bien cargado, y su cuerpo ya gritaba por un cigarrillo.

Los meseros se paseaban de un lado a otro, luciendo impecables en sus uniformes, serios y flemáticos. A Kagura le pareció que lucían más como fantasmas que como humanos. La gente charlaba en distintos grupos, algunos de pronto se separaban e iban a otros con discretas sonrisas y gestos de neutra felicidad; todos lucían sus mejores trajes y vestidos, aunque a Kagura le parecía que todos se veían como uniformados. Soldados del dinero, del estatus y los negocios, todo bajo una capa de buenos modales bien memorizados. De hecho, le pareció que la decoración y el lugar era demasiado extravagante para la cultura minimalista de su país natal. Todo el lugar tenía un estilo un tanto europeo y a la vez demasiado lujoso como para ello. Seguramente la fiesta era en honor a alguna compañía extranjera o algo por el estilo, y tal como lo pensó, Kagura alcanzó a ver un poco más lejos a un grupo de varios hombres con pinta de árabes.

—La fiesta es en honor a Abdel Rashid al Zayed, de Dubai. Se asoció con las empresas Taisho —le susurró Naraku mientras se adentraban de a poco al lugar. Kagura no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas. Nunca había ido al medio oriente, pero sabía que los Emiratos Árabes se caracterizaban por ser una monstruosidad de inversión que se estaba convirtiendo en una potencia mundial, todo acompañado del más exigente lujo y la innovación más excéntrica.

Si la familia Taisho ya le parecían adinerados, ahora serían asquerosamente ricos y poderosos. Kagura ahora entendía por qué unos meses antes Naraku se había ido de viaje sin decirle a nadie. Seguramente había viajado a Dubai, y probablemente le habían pagado una monstruosidad por llevar los trámites legales de la corporación y reciente alianza.

No se dio tiempo de preguntarse qué iban a hacer con todo eso. Como si apenas se diera cuenta, el nombre de Sesshoumaru resonó en su mente como un martillazo. ¿Acaso él estaba ahí? Tenía, _debía_ estar ahí. Procurando que Naraku no lo notara, pasó la vista por todo el lugar, en el salón y en el segundo piso, buscando alguna cabeza de cabello claro. Sesshoumaru y su familia resaltaban por su inusual albinismo, así que si estaba ahí, lo vería, sin embargo no encontró a nadie con aquellas características. Al menos desde donde ella estaba mirando, que apenas era una parte del salón.

—Naraku, es un honor tenerte aquí —dijo alguien detrás de ellos. El aludido fingió su sonrisa más encantadora y discreta, la cual salió a relucir con una naturalidad escalofriante. Se dio la vuelta con elegancia, obligando también a Kagura a seguirlo. La joven casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Sesshoumaru entre el trío que saludaban a su primo. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre, indiferente y pétrea, y sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano, la cual parecía no tener intenciones de beberse por completo.

Naraku saludó cortésmente al trío, incluyendo a Sesshoumaru, y no tardó en presentar a su acompañante. Kagura de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. La confianza que desprendía Naraku era aterradora.

—Y ella es Kagura Katsuguri —dijo al presentarla, pero la joven soltó un ligerísimo gesto de confusión al notar que, sin razón alguna, Naraku le había cambiado el apellido. Su respuesta fue rápida y contundente, como si Naraku estuviera muriendo de ganas por disipar sus dudas.

—Ella es mi novia —agregó, y Kagura supo entonces por qué le había cambiado el nombre.

Sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua fría. En contraste, un calor inhumano hizo arder toda su piel, haciéndola sentirse débil y querer respirar hasta ahogar sus pulmones con demasiado aire. Sintió que se iba a desmayar. No le gustaba hacer el papel de la damisela en desgracia, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas desmayarse, tener las agallas de fingir que perdía el conocimiento en ese mismo instante y caer sin cuidado alguno al suelo, armar un gran alboroto mientras se hacía la desmayada, que la llevaran de urgencias al hospital y una vez ahí, fingir su muerte, escapar de Japón y perderse en algún confín olvidado del mundo, donde Naraku no pudiera alcanzarla. La novela que se inventó en cuestión de segundos le revolvió el estomago y la dejó en un estado de sopor que no le permitió reaccionar más allá de su breve gesto de sorpresa.

Kagura no pudo evitar mirar de inmediato a Sesshoumaru, esperando ver alguna reacción, pero lo único que vio, fue que Sesshoumaru, por pura inercia, arrugó muy ligeramente las cejas en un gesto de extrañeza, como si de pronto no entendiera la situación frente a él. La mujer enseguida supo que fue sólo porque Sesshoumaru sí sabía que Naraku y ella eran primos… todos los demás eran desconocidos para Kagura, y sabía que su primo apenas hablaba de su familia o vida personal. Ella era una completa foránea entre esos círculos y esa gente. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que ellos dos eran primos? ¿Quién podría estigmatizar a Naraku? Sus tíos estaban muertos, no había nadie que los pudiese acusar.

Y ahora resultaba ser la novia de Naraku.

_Maldito._

Kagura sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido después de que Naraku la presentó como su pareja. Todo pasó tan lentamente que la mujer sintió que todo estaba en cámara lenta, casi al punto de detenerse en cualquier instante, cuando de pronto volvió a la realidad bruscamente cuando Naraku apretó su mano contra su espalda. Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, y cuando reaccionó y sintió que la sangre en su cuerpo volvía a correr entre sus venas, que su corazón recuperaba el latido perdido, el bullicio de la fiesta, el movimiento de las personas, el juego de luces, fue cuando volvió a su lugar tan abruptamente que se sintió cegada.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue una fría reverencia. Se sintió asqueada de su propia actuación.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Kagura más como una autómata que como una humana, aún sin salir del impacto, pero sintiéndose como presa de una fuerza mayor que la obligaba a hacer todo eso en lugar de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Naraku era un farsante, un asesino, un maldito bastardo, un traidor y mentiroso.

Pero, a final de cuentas, ¿qué importaba Sesshoumaru? Se suponía que ella estaba ahí para recuperar su dinero. Debía actuar, no importaba quién fuera el público.

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para cultivar tu vida personal, Naraku. A veces pienso que trabajas demasiado. —Naraku fingió una sonrisa, más o menos, porque podía sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Kagura mientras la tomaba de la espalda, y además, estaba feliz. La expresión de incredulidad de Sesshoumaru no tenía precio, por mínima y breve que fuera.

Sin contar que Kagura estaba pagando muy caro.

—Bueno, era hora de que me tomara un pequeño descanso. A decir verdad, conocí a Kagura y nos enamoramos perdidamente. —La aludida sintió arqueadas, pero no las exteriorizó. Después de todo, era tan buena actriz como Naraku, pero sólo cuando la dejaban completamente en blanco, sin saber a dónde correr y acorralada, cuando, precisamente, no tenía más opción que fingir y la transparencia de sus emociones quedaban fuera de su alcance.

—Incluso estamos pensando en la posibilidad de casarnos, ¿verdad, querida? —Naraku miró a Kagura y esta le devolvió la mirada. Con el breve intercambio, sus ojos se dijeron todo. Él, que no se atreviera a irse de lengua, y ella, que lo repudiaba como nunca. A ojos de cualquiera influenciado por la farsa de Naraku, podía parecerle un discreto intercambio de amorosas miradas.

Kagura sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Tu madre estaría saltando de gusto. Siempre pensó que nunca te ibas a casar —comentó uno de ellos, pero Kagura ni siquiera se fijo en quién—. Tienes mucha suerte. Es una joven muy bella. —Sintió más arcadas y tragó duro. El halago no la emocionó en lo más mínimo, apenas y lo escuchó, sólo tenía la vista clavada enfrente de ella, en Sesshoumaru, quien ya no tenía gesto alguno en su rostro, pero tampoco se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada.

Naraku intercambió un par de palabras más con aquellos hombres hasta que otro par de personas se aceraron a saludarlo. Repitió el mismo proceso con el resto, presentándola como su novia, y cada que lo hacía o que hacían el comentario de la enorme sorpresa de la noticia, de la suerte que tenía Naraku, o de lo hermosa que era ella, Kagura sentía retorcerse del asco y el coraje.

No era sólo presentarla como su pareja, casi como su prometida. Kagura hubiera estado dispuesta a aguantar aquella farsa frente a esos desconocidos a cambio de complacer a Naraku para que este la recompensara, no importaba qué clase de venganza o fantasía enferma estuviera cumpliendo o si tenía intenciones de provocarle un infarto del coraje, se dio cuenta de que la intención de Naraku era solamente hacer eso porque en esa fiesta estaría Sesshoumaru.

Se estaba vengando por lo de la otra noche, quizá por todas las noches, y se lo estaba haciendo pagar muy caro. No sabía si eran celos, o un impulso posesivo por marcar lo que él consideraba su propiedad, lo que sí tenía claro, es que lo hacía con la intención de lastimarla. Que alguien se enterara de lo que había entre ellos, hubiera o no amor, el cual no existía, no podía más que causarle vergüenza, y como para darle el tiro de gracia, frente a Sesshoumaru, pero no fue eso lo que más le dolió, sino el hecho de que el mismo Sesshoumaru no mostró nada más que un poco de confusión.

Durante todo el rato la obligó a seguirlo, sin soltarla, con su mano sobre su espalda, como si se hubiera conectado a ella y estuviera moviendo los hilos de su voluntad para hacerla decir lo que Naraku quería que dijera y lo que el resto de las personas esperaban escuchar de parte de la pareja de alguien.

Kagura no lo soportó mucho tiempo. Mientras su _novio_ hablaba sobre unos asuntos que ella ni siquiera escuchó, le dijo discretamente que iría a retocarse el maquillaje y se separó casi corriendo de ahí. Trató de buscar el baño para mujeres, pero entre tanta gente, decoraciones, personas que se movían y luces, se desesperó, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para atreverse a preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba, los labios le temblaban, pero lo veía como su único refugio. Se vería muy mal que Naraku entrara a buscarla, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue a acercarse a la mesa donde se estaban las copas, lo suficientemente alejadas del bullicio. Un mesero pasó cerca de ella y sin pensarlo mucho tomó una copa de champagne, que se tomó de un solo trago casi con desesperación. Enseguida ansió otra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y enojada y apenas sentía que podía respirar. Durante la última hora, sólo estuvo respirando como si apenas tuviera pulmones, maldiciendo una y mil veces a Naraku.

—Querida, aquí estabas. —La voz de su primo la hizo estremecerse, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Kagura volteó a verlo con espanto, dejando la copa en una de las mesas—. Lo que menos necesito es que te emborraches, Kagura —la reprendió rechinando los dientes al ver la copa, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente ella lo escuchara.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —reclamó enseguida—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy tu novia? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

Naraku interpretó eso de varias maneras. Bien pudo haber sido por el miedo al estigma de que alguien descubriera que en realidad eran primos. Naraku se estaba jugando mucho en eso, pero sabía que ella no se refería a eso, porque al final de cuentas el afectado sería él. Kagura no era tonta, no le reclamaba por eso, porque ella misma se había dado cuenta de que nadie la conocía ahí y que él apenas hablaba de su vida y de su familia, si acaso, algunos cuantos sabían que tenía un hermano menor, muchos menos conocían de la existencia de otras dos primas, pero nadie sabía sus nombres o cómo eran. Era bastante obvio el por qué del coraje en sus palabras.

—No te preocupes por mí, Kagura —dijo Naraku fingiendo empatía, mientras la tomaba de las manos, como si realmente fueran pareja. Disfrutó con el gesto de asco contenido que hizo la joven.

—Nadie sabrá que estamos emparentados, aquí nadie te conoce. Podemos aprovechar para decir cuánto nos amamos. —La falsa dulzura y encanto en el tono de Naraku, la cual ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder, todo bajo un grueso manto de ironía y sarcasmo, le provocó ganas de aventarlo contra la torre de copas y esperar que algún vidrio le cortara la yugular. No le importaba si iba a la cárcel o que todos terminaran de tildarla de asesina o perversa cuando las cosas saliera a la luz, pero aunque tuvo unas enormes ganas de hacerlo, se detuvo. Le temía demasiado a Naraku.

—Vete al diablo —exclamó en voz baja, pero eso sólo provoco que la sonrisa de Naraku se hiciera más grande.

—Por cierto… ¿viste el rostro de Sesshoumaru? ¡No lo podía creer! —comentó, al tiempo que apretaba más las manos de Kagura cuando vio su intento de irse—. ¿Sabes? Debo darle crédito, a pesar de su frialdad, es muy buena persona. Él sabe la verdad acerca de nosotros y aún así tiene la prudencia de no decir nada, todo para que estemos juntos.

Kagura se obligó a tomar aire para evitar explotar. No era necesario ser muy inteligente ni entender las sutilezas del sarcasmo para darse cuenta de que se burlaba descaradamente de ella, y que como buen sádico que era, lo estaba disfrutando.

No pudo aguantarlo más tiempo. Kagura se soltó del firme agarre de Naraku sobre sus manos y se alejó de ahí. Él no hizo nada para impedirlo. Estaba satisfecho, y tampoco le convenía que Kagura terminara explotando por la presión.

* * *

El primer impulso que tuvo Kagura, semejante a querer salir corriendo de ahí, fue buscar a Sesshoumaru. Recorrió un poco el salón, casi desorientada, pero no lo encontró, y momentos después supo que no estaba en el salón. Sesshoumaru odiaba las muchedumbres, y seguramente estaba ahí porque no le había quedado de otra, pero conociéndolo, aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para apartarse de la fiesta, así que salió a uno de los balcones ubicados en el segundo piso. Se asomó a varios, hasta que lo encontró.

Sesshoumaru miraba apático la vista de los jardines traseros, recargado en el balcón mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Parecía no importarle el frío, aunque en cuanto salió del ambiente tibio del salón, el aire libre golpeó la piel desnuda de los brazos de Kagura como un montón de diminutas agujas. No tardó en sentir como sus dedos comenzaban a entumirse.

Él pareció no notarla, o fingió no hacerlo. No le dirigió una sola mirada a la persona que acababa de salir, y ni siquiera se movió. Kagura tuvo de pronto un enorme miedo a acercarse a él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Los saludos amistosos no funcionaban con él, ni ninguna otra clase de palabra que no iniciara él o donde tuviera que hablar necesariamente de algo con alguien, de lo contrario, se mantenía callado y estoico.

No, no quería charlar ni fingirse amable. Sí, ella estaba ahí para recuperar su dinero, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sin chistar, mientras Naraku la humillaba frente a una de las pocas personas que realmente le importaban. Sólo quería decirle que no le hiciera caso a Naraku, que todo era mentira, que ella jamás haría eso… aunque estuviera mintiendo tal y como lo hacía Naraku, sólo que omitiendo algunas cosas, mientras que él las agregaba, pero al final de cuentas era la misma situación. Tanto ella como su primo acostumbraban maquillar la verdad cuando les convenía.

Sabía que a Sesshoumaru no le importaba (a veces, deseaba equivocarse) pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿Qué podía perder? Era curioso que se repitiera esa misma pregunta el mismo día. No le importaba si Sesshoumaru le respondía con hostilidad o si le exigía que lo dejara en paz, estaba acostumbrada a que él tratara así a todo el mundo.

Finalmente ella no era nada especial o distinto para él, era una batalla perdida esperar algo más.

—Hola —saludó la joven acercándose con cautela. Su voz sonó suave, pero firme, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con Sesshoumaru.

Por otro lado, el aludido no volteó a verla, pero aquello no sorprendió ni intimidó a Kagura.

—¿Sabes? Todo lo que él dijo era mentira —aseguró, sintiendo de pronto una punzada. ¿Cómo podía tratar de engañar a Sesshoumaru de la misma forma en la que Naraku engañaba al mundo? Definitivamente, en una extraña forma, eran el uno para el otro. Pero además, ¿a él qué podía importarle?

—Me chantajeó haciéndome venir a esta fiesta. —Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo—. No tenía idea de que saldría con semejante cuento. Sólo lo hace para molestarme.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Kagura suspiró, haciendo lo posible para no comenzar a temblar sin control. Mentirle a Sesshoumaru era difícil.

—Tan conversador, como siempre…

—¿Y por qué me lo dices? A mí no me importa el tipo de relación que pueda existir entre Naraku y tú. —Kagura no pudo evitar contraer su pecho. La frialdad en las palabras de Sesshoumaru superaban la frialdad del mismo clima, y al igual que con Naraku, siempre era un poco difícil enfrentarse a él, sólo que a Naraku lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas con su primo; en cambio, Sesshoumaru era todo un enigma. Nunca nadie sabía qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza, porque simplemente no lo exteriorizaba. Si uno quería tratar con él, debía convertirse en adivino y tratar de no morir en el intento.

—Es sólo que me sentí incómoda… —respondió Kagura después de pensarlo un poco. Esta vez, no mentía.

—¿Incómoda porque es mentira, o porque es verdad? —Sesshoumaru se separó de la barandilla y se plantó frente a ella. La joven no pudo evitar asombrarse, y un dejo de vergüenza apareció en su rostro. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Sí, era lo más seguro. Sesshoumaru era de las pocas personas que sabía identificar cuando Naraku decía la verdad y cuando no.

—¡No, jamás haría eso! Somos primos —argumentó, luchando en lo posible por sonar convincente. ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, siquiera sentirlo, si por otro lado se revolcaba con Naraku y encima lo disfrutaba? Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces terminaron en la cama. Al menos, si se tratara de otra persona… pero no, era precisamente Naraku.

—El incesto no es algo nuevo, y Naraku y tú son lo suficientemente perversos como para cometerlo. Son el uno para el otro. —El desprecio de la última frase hizo mella en Kagura. No por la acusación de incesto, eso era lo de menos, sino por el hecho de que, claramente, Sesshoumaru la consideraba igual que Naraku. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que su primo era lo único que podía aspirar, y para él aplicaba lo mismo. _"El uno para el otro"_. ¿Acaso estaba condenada a estar siempre al lado de algo que odiaba tanto y a lo que era tan similar?

Sus piernas volvieron a temblar y su boca se entreabrió entre la sorpresa y la ofensa. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Tal vez seguir negándolo, gritarle, decirle poco hombre como cuando le advirtió sobre Naraku y le pidió ayuda, sólo una vez, pero en lugar de eso se quedó paralizada, pero sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Sesshoumaru pareció distraerse con algo detrás de ella. Kagura apenas iba a reaccionar cuando un par de brazos enfundados en negro rodearon su cintura posesivamente, y la potente respiración de Naraku se agolpó en su cuello. Kagura sintió una serie de escalofríos recorrer su espina, y una emoción extraña y oscura, parecida a la más rara de las esperanzas, se incrustó en su pecho, a sabiendas de que Sesshoumaru estaba viéndolo todo.

—Suéltame —exigió forcejeando un poco, pero al agarre de Naraku le indicó que ni se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, además, se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para pelear, tanto que ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan duros.

—Hola, Sesshoumaru —dijo socarronamente Naraku—. ¿Sabes? debo darte las gracias. Eres muy prudente y comprensivo. —El aludido endureció su mirada al ver como el abogado esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—Naraku —insistió Kagura, rogando que la soltara, pero este no lo hizo. Sesshoumaru pudo escucharla, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Kagura podía defenderse sola, tenía que hacerlo si realmente quería.

—No soy prudente, ni mucho menos comprensivo —sentenció Sesshoumaru—. Simplemente no me incumben sus asuntos. —Se podría decir que mintió un poco. Todo lo relacionado con Naraku le interesaba, tenía que interesarle, porque Naraku era demasiado astuto e inteligente, y eso aunado a su falta de consciencia y su ambición, podía llegar a ser fatal para cualquiera, y Sesshoumaru no era de los dejaran a sus enemigos sin vigilancia, aunque se viera obligado a asociarse con él. Pero lo que estaba viendo, la forma en que Naraku estaba abrazando a Kagura lo decía todo, o al menos eso le parecía. La verdad, con Naraku nunca se podía estar seguro. Simplemente la estaba abrazando, quizá con más cercanía de lo que lo haría cualquier simple primo, pero lo creía capaz de montar toda una farsa ya fuera para molestar a Kagura o tratar de molestarlo a él. Las razones que tenía para hacer las cosas usualmente resultaban confusas, y sólo se aclaraban cuando las consecuencias aparecían.

Sin embargo, la confianza con la cual la sujetaba era, precisamente, demasiado cercana, como si estuviera realmente seguro de que Kagura no iba a hacer nada, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Si aquello fuera parte de una farsa inicial, para esas alturas Kagura ya le habría dado una bofetada. Tal vez sólo estaba marcando su territorio.

—No le creas —insistió la mujer con firmeza, pero enseguida Naraku desapareció su sonrisa, su mirada se oscureció de un segundo a otro y volteó a la joven hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Parecía tener una mezcla de coraje y burla en su gesto.

—Kagura, ya deja de fingir frente a Sesshoumaru. Sabes bien que no cualquiera puede verle la cara. —Kagura tomó a Naraku de los antebrazos tratando de que la soltara, pero era increíble como lograba que ella lo obedeciera con sólo mirarla, sobre todo cuando tenía la confianza de tener a su merced a una Kagura chantajeada, avergonzada y confundida. La dejaba paralizada y acorralada como si estuviera tratando con una cobra en pie, rígida, lista para atacar en cualquier instante.

—Sesshoumaru entiende que estamos enamorados, y mantendrá esto en secreto. —Apretó sus manos contra los brazos de Naraku, pero no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza. Sentía que los tacones iban a traicionarla y a esas alturas, todo el frío de su cuerpo había sido sustituido por una ansiedad hirviente de vergüenza.

Naraku no le dio mucho tiempo. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Kagura y la otra a su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él hasta besarla. Kagura abrió los ojos como platos, después los cerró con fuerza, como si quisiera darse un momento para despertar de una pesadilla, pero el familiar movimiento de los labios de Naraku sobre los suyos le indicó que no era así.

Sesshoumaru lo presenció todo en silencio, como si aceptara su rol de cómplice. Una especie de furia se disparó dentro de él. Un ardor parecido a los celos, pero no eran celos, era desprecio. No era repulsión hacia el incestuoso beso que presenciaba, tampoco hacía Kagura, sino hacía Naraku.

Lo detestaba como pocas veces había detestado a alguien. Incluso se atrevía a decir que odiaba más a Naraku que a Inuyasha, y eso ya era mucho. Odiaba como Naraku se aprovechaba de los deseos, anhelos, los puntos débiles de las personas a su alrededor y los convertía, tarde o temprano, en marionetas y peones de sus trampas y juegos en pos de su propia cobardía. Nadie se salvaba. Desde la gente a su cargo, sus clientes, hasta las personas más cercanas a él. Tampoco era capaz de sentir lástima por Kagura. La joven no era ninguna damisela en desgracia, sabía defenderse, tenía su carácter, pero Naraku era más poderoso y había aprendido todos y cada uno de los puntos débiles de su prima, y ahora la usaba a su antojo.

Tal vez no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar a Kagura, nunca lo había hecho, pero detestaba la forma en la que la trataba y chantajeaba, justo como en ese instante. Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que él tampoco era ningún santo, podía resultar ser igual de odioso que Naraku, pero Sesshoumaru lo hacía por orgullo, por prejuicios y por un exagerado nivel de egolatría, sin embargo, Naraku lo hacía por el puro placer de la crueldad.

Simplemente le dio coraje, pero no mostró pizca alguna de desagrado, aprobación, ni nada. Se quedó enmudecido y estoico.

Naraku rompió el beso abruptamente, y Kagura enseguida se alejó de él hasta chocar contra el enrejado del balcón. Se tapó la boca, mirando a Naraku con expresión de espanto. Después del choque inicial, Sesshoumaru se preparó para ver cualquier cosa. Que Kagura se abalanzara sobre su primo para abofetearlo, que lo empujara, incluso que tratara de tirarlo del balcón. Quién sabe, Naraku podía reaccionar muy violentamente a veces, tal vez hasta tendría que meterse en la pelea si las cosas se ponían muy mal para Kagura, pero… _no pasó nada_.

Kagura quitó su mano de la boca lentamente, como si aquello no fuera nada nuevo, mientras parecía intentar recuperar el aliento. Sesshoumaru no vio en sus ojos la esperada reacción de profunda repulsión, tampoco ira, sólo la vergüenza que se muestra al verse evidenciado, como cuando agarran a uno mintiendo o robando, y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_Sí_ había algo entre ellos. El hecho de que Kagura no reaccionara más airada y no siguiera desmintiéndolo, lo decía todo. No tenía cara para hacerlo. En ese momento Naraku le pareció más despreciable que nunca; estaba usando su propia relación con Kagura para tomar ventaja sobre ella, sabrá con qué clase de propósitos, y a él, para fastidiarlo.

Naraku levantó la vista hacia Sesshoumaru y contuvo una sonrisa. Tal vez no mostraba nada, pero también conocía a Sesshoumaru muy bien. Sabía que por dentro estaba hirviendo de la ira, y le daba la razón. Estaba furioso por ver lo que él hacía con las demás personas, lo consideraba un tramposo cobarde, pero su orgullo le impedía hacer algo, y aunque Kagura ni siquiera lo sospechaba, Naraku sabía también que los sentimientos de su prima no eran del todo rechazados. Su mejor arma era hacerle creer lo contrario. Tenía que hacerle creer eso a Kagura, porque de lo contrario, ante la primera oportunidad o esperanza, ella lo dejaría. ¿Era amor? Naraku no lo sabía, los sentimientos más profundos los había sentido él mismo y los había convertido en bastardos y deformidades de las emociones humanas, por lo tanto, tampoco era quien para analizarlos a menos que fuera demasiado obvio, pero Sesshoumaru era un tempano de hielo casi impenetrable, así que se conformaba con haber hecho pagar a Kagura y haber irritado tanto a Sesshoumaru, lo cual estaba seguro que había logrado.

Kagura apenas podía salir de su impresión. Sabía lo que había pasado, que Sesshoumaru lo había visto todo, y esa idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, dejando un caos dentro de ella tan desorganizado que no era capaz de reaccionar del todo, pero nadie iba a esperarla.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos unos momentos, apagó su cigarrillo (que ya había quemado parte del filtro) y comenzó a alejarse. Kagura levantó la vista hacia él, ansiosa por ver algo, pero no sabía qué. Cuando Sesshoumaru pasó a un lado de ellos, sólo dijo una palabra a modo de despedida:

—Felicidades —soltó con cierto sarcasmo y desprecio, como si esos dos no fueran más que un par de demonios tratando de burlar al mundo, y él les devolvía la misma burla.

Pero por lo demás, nada. Absolutamente nada. Por un momento Kagura pensó que las cosas no estarían tan mal. ¿Qué tal si Sesshoumaru se enojaba, o si se ponía celoso? Pero no hubo nada. Soñaba idioteces. Una irónica palabra de despedida, un par de miradas de desprecio y su figura alejándose con parsimonia, inquebrantable, mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Hasta que entró de nuevo al salón tuvo la vana ilusión de que se tomaría un instante para voltear hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo.

En cuanto se quedaron solos y el bullicio de la fiesta quedó ensordecido detrás de los muros y las puertas, Kagura explotó sin remedio.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —reclamó empujando a Naraku con fuerza.

—Para abrirte los ojos. Deberías agradecerme, te estoy haciendo un favor —respondió Naraku con simpleza. Kagura se llevó una mano a la frente, mirándolo descolocada.

—¿Un favor? ¡Eres un bastardo!

—Sólo desperdicias tu tiempo interesándote en Sesshoumaru. ¿O acaso viste que le importara lo que pasó?

—¡¿Y por qué te metes?! ¡Yo no te dije que manejaras mi vida! —Naraku, harto de sus gritos y acusaciones, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

—Date cuenta que no le interesas y jamás le interesarás a Sesshoumaru —siseó, hipnotizándola con la mirada como si fuera una víbora. Kagura no fue capaz de moverse. Sentía crecer un nudo en su garganta y la angustia le causaba escalofríos.

—Kagura, a Sesshoumaru no le importas, pero a mí sí.

La confesión la obligó a soltar una mueca de asco. Era tan falsa como verdadera. No sabía si vomitar por la falsa preocupación que Naraku ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular, o vomitar por el hecho de que era verdad, desde la muy retorcida y enferma percepción del desalmado de su primo.

—Tú sólo puedes estar conmigo. Eres mía, me perteneces. Y si vamos a estar juntos, más te vale que dejes de compararme con ese imbécil —masculló con un coraje que no solía demostrar a menudo, mordiendo las palabras con ira. Al terminar de decir eso, soltó a Kagura bruscamente. Por un momento pensó que iba a soltarle una cachetada, se veía tan enojado, con una ira a punto de estallar, que Kagura sintió miedo, pero sabía que no se iba a arriesgar a regresar a la fiesta con su supuesta novia con un golpe en el rostro. No le gustaría que nadie viera eso, a pesar de que cualquiera podía meterse y darle a Naraku una lección, pero no quería que nadie la viera así, cuando todo su carácter desaparecía ante la presencia de él. Era humillante, nadie más podía salvarla, sólo ella misma, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. La única esperanza de Kagura había sido Sesshoumaru, pero la había dejado devastada lo que hizo, o más bien, lo que _no hizo_.

Qué suerte la suya, que sólo despertaba interés en alguien como Naraku.

Kagura gruñó con una pesada mezcolanza de ira y dolor. Sintió nauseas y hubiera jurado que se mareó. Tuvo que ir a sentarse a una de las mesas del balcón y se echó sobre la silla. No pudo evitar cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. Naraku la observó en silencio.

—No vayas a llorar. Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta. —Kagura levantó la cabeza, con lo que quedaba de su orgullo herido, pero se le seguía enfrentando con aquella misma mirada insolente.

—No estoy llorando. —Segundos después se levantó para regresar a la fiesta. Naraku la siguió, pero antes de entrar, la tomó de la mano, recuperando enseguida su papel de novio.

El resto de la noche Kagura no hizo nada. No comió nada, ni bebió nada. Se mantuvo al lado de Naraku, quien la guiaba por donde quería tomándola de la espalda o agarrándola de la mano. En ciertos momentos, cuando nadie los observaba, o cuando al menos no fingían verlos, ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero Naraku se lo impedía. La presentó como su novia a un par de personas más. Le preguntaron algunas cosas, hasta un par de mujeres quisieron saber cómo había logrado conquistar a Naraku, y ella respondió vagamente, tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible, intentando medir sus palabras, a pesar de que le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla, y juraría que sus labios temblaban tratando de acallar aquellos gritos e insultos y reclamos que luchaban por salir y que sentían que la intoxicaban.

Dos horas después simplemente se fue apagando. Ya no se encontró a Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera lo vio de lejos, y así estaba bien. No hubiera soportado la presión si se lo encontraba, pero las consecuencias de lo que sucedió fueron empeorando con el paso de las horas y la imperiosa necesidad de Kagura por actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo Naraku notó, ya cerca de la medianoche, que Kagura no podía más. Ya parecía más una zombie que otra cosa. Se excusó diciendo que ese día había trabajado mucho y se retiró de la fiesta un poco más temprano que el resto, aunque a él también ya le andaba por irse. Le dolía la cara de tanto fingir, y además, ya había cumplido con su parte. Había dado una buena impresión, la gente se había encantado con su _querida novia_, y hasta le sorprendía la compostura que la joven guardó a pesar de estar al filo de la cordura.

Su prima definitivamente se merecía una recompensa, pero si él realmente cumpliera sus promesas, Kagura ya se habría ido hace mucho tiempo.

Se la llevó fuera de ahí y la subió al auto. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, simplemente se dejaba guiar. Sólo quería dormir, no le importaba si la dejaba en su casa o si iban al departamento de él o si chocaban y al fin podían irse al infierno, estaba demasiado agotada. El estrés la había dejado destruida.

El camino al departamento de Naraku resultó un poco pesado. Ya se sentía hastiado de manejar con precaución a través de las calles congeladas, pero el silencio de Kagura hacía equilibrio. La joven parecía estar adormeciéndose mientras miraba por la ventana, y al mismo tiempo tratando de mantenerse despierta. Incluso parecía indiferente. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería que fuera a dejarla a su departamento o si iban al suyo, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente lo iba a mandar al diablo y él no tenía ánimos ni de escuchar reclamos ni de hacer el doble de recorrido.

Después de una larga hora llegaron al departamento. Kagura bajó sin pensarlo mucho, como si el camino ya bien memorizado le dictara dónde pisar. El departamento de Naraku no le resultó acogedor, pero sí el sillón. Se quitó con pereza los tacones, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentirse libre de aquellos grilletes para los pies, y sin importarle nada, se aventó en el sofá. Hacía un poco de frío, pero a Kagura no le importo. Una idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, y la imagen de Sesshoumaru alejándose sin importarle nada la hizo sentir un profundo vacio en el estomago que sólo se expandía.

Naraku no le prestó atención. Se preparó para dormir y salió un momento al balcón para fumar un cigarrillo a pesar del frío. Desde los ventanales, en cierto momento, dejó de ver la cabeza de Kagura sobresaliendo por encima del sofá. Seguramente ya se había ido a acostar, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando entró de nuevo al departamento, ella simplemente estaba recostada de lado sobre el mismo mueble.

—Será mejor que duermas conmigo. Aquí te vas a congelar —sugirió Naraku con desgano. Kagura apenas abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su primo. De pronto había sentido como si ya no estuviera o se hubiera ido, pero no, ahí seguía.

—No me importa —contestó con sequedad. Naraku suspiró, restándole importancia a la situación. Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir, mientras que Kagura se quedó en el sofá. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, y más con el vestido que usaba, pero enseguida cayó dormida.

* * *

El sonido de la cafetera la despertó. Kagura cerró con fuerza los ojos y después los abrió con desgano. Sintió que le ardían y el maquillaje le molestaba. La visión frente a ella era familiar, pero no usual. Cuando pasaba las noches en el departamento de su primo no solía despertar en el sofá, y después recordó lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Con el recuerdo fresco, no tuvo ánimo alguno de levantarse. Se quedó acostada ignorando todo a su alrededor. El aroma del café tampoco le reavivó los sentidos ni la estimuló. Intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Pensó en irse, pero odiaría tener que levantarse de su lugar y regresar a casa. Los tacones eran brutales y hacer que Naraku la llevara simplemente le era una idea imposible. Sólo estaba cansada y hastiada y quería quedarse donde estaba, no importaba donde fuera.

Naraku no le prestó mucha atención. Su prima podía ser muy dramática a veces –en realidad, así consideraba a la mayoría de las mujeres- y no tenía intenciones de adelantar los posibles reclamos y gritos que le esperaban. Era sábado, hacía frío. Sólo quería descansar y organizar algunos archivos en su computadora para presentarlos el lunes.

Al medio día el cielo seguía tan nublado como el día anterior. Naraku abrió de par en par las cortinas, dejando entrar la escasa y suave luz del día, que apenas lograba filtrarse a través de las nubes y la coloración gris de los demás edificios. Kagura lo siguió con la mirada distraídamente, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. No supo por qué, pero le pareció que lucía extraño. Casi siempre lo veía de traje, pero esta vez sólo usaba unos pantalones negros y un suéter azul oscuro. Estaba un poco despeinado, y se paseaba por la sala leyendo unos documentos, con un cigarrillo o un café en la otra mano. Notó también que usaba lentes para leer. Kagura no tenía idea de que Naraku usara gafas.

En cierta forma, lucía _normal,_ tanto que por un instante su apariencia la engañó.

En cierto momento Kagura se cansó de su posición y se sentó en el sofá, abrazando un poco sus piernas flexionadas hacia ella, cubiertas por una manta; seguramente Naraku se la había echado encima durante la noche. Se quedó mirando al frente, con la expresión pétrea y a la vez perdida, de vez en cuando suspiraba con cierta decepción, a veces con un dejo de dolor. Se sentía fatal. Lo que había sucedido no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Por qué no hizo más? ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no hizo nada? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Naraku se empeñaba en hacerle eso? Su primo siempre había tenido algo contra ella, se ensañaba con ella, por mucho que dijera que le gustaba. Le gustaba más lastimarla, eso era. Kagura sabía que su primo no conocía otra manera de demostrar lo que sentía, que no fuera a través de la violencia, como si se empeñara en alejar a todas las personas a su alrededor con una intimidante mirada, incluso a las personas que, relativamente, le importaban. Kagura a veces pensaba que era porque, estaba segura, su primo era un sociópata, algo mal tenía en la cabeza, su personalidad estaba trastornada y era capaz de aprovecharse y dañar a los demás sin siquiera sentir un ápice de remordimiento, sin contar que su madre siempre estuvo trastornada, y su padre, casi. El problema no eran los demás, ni el hecho de que Naraku considerara inferior al resto del mundo, el problema era él mismo. Tal vez estaba loco.

Y sin embargo, era lo único que tenía. El demente de su primo era la única persona real y con sentido en su vida. Kagura se atrevía a decir que su vida giraba en torno a él. Sus deseos de libertad, sus fantasías de escapismo, su mayor anhelo, nacieron gracias a él. Su personalidad estaba forjada a través de la forma en que tuvo que enfrentarse a él. Su vida, su actitud, su amargura, incluso sus relaciones con las personas que le interesaban estaban basadas en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer, o lo que tuviera planeado. Por un momento sintió cómo si él la hubiera _creado_ hasta llegar a ese punto.

Sesshoumaru no había hecho nada mientras él la besaba, y nunca haría nada. Simplemente no le importaba, no interesaba cuánto lo admirara o cuanto lo envidiara, Kagura ni siquiera sabía exactamente si estaba enamorada de él o si lo idealizaba. En cierto sentido, era parecido a lo que sentía Naraku por Kikyou. Algo caótico y confuso que te deja con un montón de interpretaciones, dudas y vergüenza por no poder aclararlas, y todo simplemente queda en un enigma que jamás los dejaba en paz, y peor aún, cuando a la otra persona ni le interesa ayudarte. Ni Naraku ni ella tendrían nunca posibilidades de aclarar lo que sentían, porque simplemente no tenían oportunidad de hacerlo. Naraku estaba demasiado enfermo, y había logrado enfermarla a ella también. Quería que existiera alguien como él. Ambos eran unos parias, eran tan orgullosos que el rechazo los llevó a descargar su furia con la única persona que fuera más parecido a cada uno, porque, pensó Kagura, quizá se odiaban a sí mismos, y consecuentemente, odiaban al otro, que era tan similar.

Ladeó el rostro hacia el sofá, sintiendo un creciente nudo en la garganta cuando comprendió eso. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando con hacerla romper en llanto, y se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Tampoco se levantaría corriendo al baño para llorar, simplemente aguantaría lo que pudiera. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Naraku.

El hombre, sentado frente a ella y separados por la mesa de centro, levantó la vista de la laptop y las gafas muy discretamente, deteniendo sus dedos sobre el teclado. No podía verle bien el rostro a Kagura, pero notó que sus hombros temblaban un poco y las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente torcidas. Enseguida, vio como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, aunque se notaba que Kagura trataba de esconderse.

Suspiró en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Kagura realmente se veía fatal, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pensó que tal vez había exagerado un poco con su pequeña venganza, pero no pudo sentir empatía alguna, sólo que se le había pasado la mano. Por otro lado, sentía que se lo merecía. Detestaba que lo compraran, especialmente con Sesshoumaru, y más si eso venía de Kagura. Si quería tener controlada a su prima, tenía que quebrarle la voluntad. Le gustaba mucho, pero tenía la extraña compulsión por destruir todo aquello que le gustara, y simplemente, se sentía un poco celoso; Naraku siempre había tenido una malsana tendencia a la envidia, aún cuando muchos otros lo envidiarían a él a muerte, pero nunca se sentía conforme con lo que tenía.

Ya una vez le habían quitado a Kikyou; el idiota del hermano de Inuyasha no iba a quitarle también a Kagura, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella lo dejara. No le iba a permitir que Sesshoumaru le ganara, y si era necesario destruir a Kagura, lo iba a hacer. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, y sintió que finalmente había tenido éxito. Prefería tener a una Kagura destruida y junto a él, que no tenerla en lo absoluto.

Aún así, sólo faltaba que a su prima se le ocurriera tirarse del balcón.

—"_Ja, como si yo nunca hubiera mencionado a Kikyou_" —pensó Naraku con ironía. No era nadie para juzgar o lastimar a Kagura, su ventaja es que simplemente era un egoísta desalmado.

—¿Por qué estás tan rara? Llevas así todo el día —soltó haciéndose el distraído. Kagura pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar su voz por primera vez en varias horas, las cuales se le hicieron eternas. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de preguntarle.

Se limpió las escasas lágrimas que derramó, tratando de no llamar la atención. Levantó la cabeza y tomó algo de aire. No quería contestar ni remarcar lo obvio. Si iban a hablar de algo, que empezara él.

Dejó la laptop sobre la mesa y se levantó de su lugar al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes, caminando hacia donde estaba ella. La joven no hizo nada por mirarlo, y su primo sólo se quedó parado a un lado.

—Lo de Sesshoumaru ya lo sabías —afirmó Naraku con dureza. Por un momento vio un gesto extraño en el rostro de Kagura, el cual no supo interpretar. No era de enojo, de dolor o tristeza.

—No entiendo por qué lloras.

Kagura se pasó una mano por la frente, ignorando el hecho de que Naraku la había visto llorar; le preocupaba más la idea que se había concebido en su cabeza y que le había dado vueltas toda la mañana. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso, pero, si lo analizaba objetivamente, sin odios, rencores ni decepciones de por medio, era lo más lógico.

—No lloro por Sesshoumaru, sino por ti. —Finalmente miró a Naraku, soltando el comentario de manera rotunda. Este, de la impresión, no pudo evitar mirarla contrariado, como si estuviera escuchando la cosa más extraña e imposible. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Kagura de verdad había dicho eso?

—¿Qué?

—Que sólo te tengo a ti —enfatizó Kagura esbozando una sonrisa irónica y adolorida. Era curioso que la única persona con sentido en su vida la odiara tanto y ella a él, y aún así, no podían imaginarse separados. Eran demasiado idénticos, y tenían casi la misma historia.

—No te entiendo —contestó Naraku. Kagura, ligeramente molesta, agarró a su primo del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella. Él se dejó hacer y se hincó a un lado de ella, en el suelo.

—Estoy diciendo que sólo te tengo a ti. Odio darte la razón, pero la tenías —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, aunque Kagura no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería.

—Te odio, pero creo que es porque somos demasiado parecidos. —Desvió la mirada unos instantes, su voz pareció perder fuerza mientras hablaba, como si estuviera por desmayarse. El rostro de Naraku estaba muy cerca del de ella—. Y por lo mismo, al final, sólo te tengo a ti. Por más que he buscado, no logro salir. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

Aunque al principio le pareció confuso, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, al cabo de unos segundos Naraku lo entendió todo. Aquello no era una declaración de amor. No era como si Kagura de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba "enamorada" de él, porque no se veía la calidez que se supone debía transmitirse, y él tampoco la sentía; jamás había hecho nada para que Kagura se enamorara de él. No era amor, Kagura simplemente estaba atada a él como Naraku siempre lo quiso, y esta vez, ella tenía la razón, y de pronto hizo que Naraku se diera cuenta de que él también la tenía. Eran demasiado similares, pero Naraku jamás pensó que él también saldría perjudicado de todo aquel juego. Se había enredado en su propia telaraña.

Ambos habían sido rechazados. Tal vez no lo aceptaban, pero la ira que sentían a causa de la frustración era muy grande, tanto, que tenían que compartirla. Se odiaban, pero tenían las mismas frustraciones, las mismas historias, y se comprendían, se provocaban y manipulaban. De alguna forma se daban consuelo, y todo era culpa de él. Naraku se había empeñado en enfermar a Kagura tanto como él estaba enfermo por Kikyou, la había hecho ambicionar algo imposible en base a su propio egoísmo, y esto se le regresó a él dándole todo el poder que quisiera, y aún así volviéndolo incapaz de tener lo que realmente le interesaba. Tal y como Kagura sólo lo tenía a él, Naraku sólo tenía a Kagura.

Pero no iba a permitir que ella estuviera con nadie más, porque a esas alturas de su vida ya no podía imaginarse separado de ella, de lo contrario, necesitarían buscar otra forma de no sentirse tan solos. Se odiaban y a la vez se necesitaban, necesitaban distraerse de sus propios sentimientos y frustraciones. El odio para ellos era tan necesario como era el amor para el resto de las personas. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que esa no era la rendición de Kagura, y aunque tenía razón, ella hablaba desde la confusión y el dolor momentáneo. Él necesitaba más a Kagura que ella a él.

Le perturbó demasiado aquella revelación, y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en un rotundo no, tratando de convencerse de que nada lo ataba a Kagura, cuando todo lo que había hecho con ella sólo había servido para reforzar el invisible lazo que tenían y que Kagura, ingenuamente, pensaba que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Kagura se iría, eventualmente, al menos si él se descuidaba y ella encontraba la oportunidad. No le gustó la idea. Naraku tuvo el repentino impulso de tomar su mano, y así lo hizo. No le dijo nada, no tenía nada que decirle. Ella no rechazó el gesto. No iba a consolarla, eso no iba con él y tampoco le nacía hacerlo. Tampoco iba a desmentir o no lo que Kagura afirmaba, lo que ella pensara no era de su incumbencia. Simplemente ambos habían aceptado aquel gesto, no por un posible amor creciente o cariño, sino para comprobar lo que cada uno, por su parte, acababa de concluir, y a los dos les resultaba curiosa y asquerosamente irónica la forma en la cual había "evolucionado" su relación. No era sólo sexo, ni un premio de consolación, sólo era una revancha contra sí mismos que descargaban con él otro, que era similar. No era algo como los soñados amores idílicos, los apasionados amantes o las personas que se odian a muerte, nada de eso eran ellos dos, lo que había entre ellos era mucho más íntimo.

La gente normal solía darse cuenta y entender, con el paso del tiempo, el tipo de amor que se sentían; en el caso de Naraku y Kagura, finalmente habían entendido el odio que se profesaban, y cómo este los obligaba a estar juntos y los unía.

**Fin**

* * *

**La historia la he marcado como final, pero, en realidad, la historia sigue. Como he venido mencionando, habrá una precuela, la cual pienso publicar en un fanfic aparte. También estoy trabajando en la secuela, que supongo iré publicando en este mismo fic; sólo lo marqué como "final" porque la secuela sucede varios meses después de esto, y también comenzaré a publicar hasta después de un tiempo, y primero será la precuela, la cual será más larga y creo que también, un poco truculenta. **

**Por cierto, el vestido que Kagura usa en el fic es el mismo que puse como portada, es de Alexander McQueen. Es que… vi la imagen y no me pude imaginar una mejor portada xD No soy de describir muy a detalle la ropa, pero estaba necia con querer describir el jodido vestido porque me eché mi buena fangirleada imaginando a Kagura con él xD espero me haya salido bien. Y también, lo siento mucho, pero es que deliraba con la idea de ver a Naraku y Kagura en una fiesta súper importante tipo "pareja explosiva"… aunque fue una de las peores noches de Kagura. Y pues nada, esa era la "bomba angst" xD al final creo que no está tan angst, ¿o sí? No lo sé, desde un principio se veía que Kagura saldría jodida de todo esto, pero Naraku también debía joderse (e incluso un poco Sesshoumaru). **

**Asdfghj también tengo muchas dudas con respecto a la parte donde Naraku besa a Kagura frente a Sesshoumaru xD creo que en el mismo fic dejé bien claro que lo hace para joderse a esos dos, y sabemos que a Naraku le encantaba ir por ahí rompiendo lazos y relaciones a placer, pero aún así no sé si está muy melodramático o qué. **

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado con este pequeño fic, que aún no termina del todo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
